Finding Normal, or Something Like That
by Daelena
Summary: Hatter and Alice's quest to balance insanity and normalcy while falling in love. Hatter/Alice
1. In Which Hatter Saves Alice

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm only playing in this sandbox._

_This is a multi-chapter fic chronicling the quest for the balance by Alice and Hatter, as they fall in love and make their lives in the Real World._

It was too quiet. Far too quiet for his own taste. Normally, he wouldn't have minded it being so quiet. That meant that there wasn't a lot of trouble pressing down on him and he didn't have to worry about the Queen of Hearts trying to come and chop off his head and take his lovely hat. But now?

He couldn't stand the quiet. The not knowing. The worry. That's what got him – worrying about Alice and her condition.

Had the trip back from Wonderland damaged her more than he had initially thought?

When he'd come out on her side of the Looking Glass, only to find her unconscious on the ground in a heap, his heart leapt to his throat and his stomach clenched in a very sickening manner. She looked so helpless, just lying there in a crumpled heap, all limbs and blue dress. He didn't like one bit and he swore that, once (because this was not permanent) she got better, he would never let her get into this state again.

And he had acted on instinct (with some advice from that snobby new King, Jack Heart).

He scooped her up, calling for help from any passersby who had a heart. Fortunately, someone had called the medical services, which was good because he didn't know anything about this world. He _was_ the Oyster here.

When the carriage (finally) arrived, he had absolutely refused to leave her side. The medical people had asked if he was a relative – which he wasn't. Instead, in an attempt to buy time to develop his life here, he fibbed that he was a construction worker (that did seem plausible, especially since they were in an unfinished building and Jack had said that construction workers were the same in both worlds) and he had seen her fall and hit her head. They had accepted that easily. Apparently, he looked the part.

But, at the hospital, he wasn't allowed to go back with her. He had to wait – wait until the doctor-people had finished examining her. By and large, he didn't trust doctors, but these doctors supposedly were good people.

The nurse-ladies, he liked. One, an older woman named Rona, had taken pity on him and directed him to where Alice's mother had just arrived.

Carol Hamilton was a very strange woman, he had quickly realized. But he could see where Alice got so much of her personality and her strength. Alice probably didn't want to admit, but she so much like her mother, more so than she probably realized.

Rona had introduced him as the man who found Alice. That won Carol over real quick. The elder Hamilton had smiled brightly and asked him his name.

He told her his birth name, the one his mother had given him – David.

"David," Carol had said, appreciative tears forming in her eyes, "I owe you more than you realize. Alice is my angel."

He had smiled at her, twisting his hat in his hand a bit. "Mrs. Hamilton, I did what I had to do. Your daughter seems like someone special – someone important." His smile grew cheeky. "Someone legendary."

"Alice would disagree with you."

"I don't doubt that she would," Hatter had conceded, knowing that Alice didn't like to be compared to Alice of Legend. (She was "Just Alice.")

Carol had given him a warm smile as a nurse came up and told her that a doctor was ready to see her about Alice. Hatter had tried to tell her to keep him posted but Carol was led away too quickly. His stomach twisted at the familiarity of the scenario.

It was then that he had resolved to stay the whole night – just to hear about Alice.

Several hours later, when Carol emerged from Alice's room (Alice was sleeping), she had seemed quite surprised to see him in a nearby waiting room, two mugs of steaming tea at his feet. The nurses had donated the mugs (and directions to the nearest tea machine) to his cause when they realized that he wasn't leaving until he had heard about Alice (and Carol had sent him definitively away). After all, Carol had seemed like a tea person to him.

She had gaped at him briefly as he shot up out of his chair, hat falling askew off of his head (he wasn't sleeping – honest!). Adjusting his hat, he had rushed over to her and handed her the full mug of tea (his was mostly drunk, of course). He had told her that the tea wasn't great, but he hoped that she liked it. The look on her face when she sipped him told him that he had guessed right. Her affirmative response ("how did you know Darjeeling was my favorite?") only solidified that he was still in her good graces.

"How's Alice?" he had stammered out.

"Better," Carol had replied. "The doctors said she hit her head pretty hard, but there's not concussion. She has a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious."

Relief had flooded through him. "That's good. I was worried about her. She seems like such a strong woman."

"She is." Carol gave him an once-over as she sipped her tea again. "David, go home. Get some rest. You've done enough for tonight." As he made to protest, saying he wasn't tired (okay, maybe he was, just a little), she cut him off with a raised hand. "Obviously, you're worried about Alice. I understand. How about you come by our apartment after Alice gets out of the hospital

He had visibly brightened at that idea. "Of course, Mrs. Hamilton. When would be best?"

"The doctors say that she should be fit to be released tomorrow – well today, technically. Why don't you stop by sometime, say in the early evening perhaps? I know that Alice would like to meet you. She's been going through some bad things lately."

He caught the underlying tone in her voice and refrained from talking about Jack. Even to a recent immigrant from Wonderland, that just seemed like a bad idea.

"Wonderful!" he had exclaimed.

Carol had laughed at his enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later, Hatter had been walking (quite joyfully and revived) out of the hospital clutching the Hamilton's address tightly in his hand. It took all of his might not to skip for joy. Jack had told him that the people in this world didn't necessarily take to kindly to a lot of Wonderland's eccentricities.

As the day progressed and his time to meeting Alice drew closer, Hatter was very worried. The voice in the back of his mind nagged that Alice wouldn't remember her adventures in Wonderland, that she wouldn't remember him. He didn't know if he could bear not being around her. And, if she ended up not remembering him, well he would stick around and re-court her – this time as the sweet, caring construction worker David, who had found her and brought her to safety.

And, as he spent most of the day in Jack Heart's old apartment as the new tenant, Hatter reflected (always over a nice mug of tea) that he did owe the new King of Wonderland a great deal. Jack, having seen the interactions between Alice and Hatter before her forced departure, was willing to let Hatter cross to the other side of the Looking Glass. The man (for all of his faults) had willed everything that "Jack Chase" had owned while in Alice's world over to him. So, much to Hatter's chagrin, he owed Jack Heart more than he cared to admit –that is to say, the most important thing in his life, Alice.

Now, if only she remembered him . . .

That single thought played through his mind incessantly as he made his way across town to the Hamilton's apartment and the only girl – woman – he could and would ever love – one "Just" Alice Hamilton.

_I hope you liked it so far. Now go push the lovely little button that says 'review' and let me know what yo think. Much appreciated! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon._


	2. In Which They Meet Again

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own. Man!_

_To everyone who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much. I really appreciated your feedback. It's really helpful to me._

_Yep, here's chapter two, in which Alice and Hatter meet again. So what do you think? Will Alice remember Hatter and Wonderland?_

He sorely resisted the overwhelming desire to run his hand through his hair. But he couldn't. He had spent a long time taming it – and picking out very subdued clothing to match the people of this world. Oysters were very weird, he decided, especially about their fashion sense.

Tentatively, he pressed his finger against the button, which, as Hatter had surmised, announced his presence at the door. From inside the apartment, he heard a buzzing noise.

Was that what that button did?

A moment later, as he twisted his well-worn and familiar hat in his hand, the door slid open. Carol stood there, smiling brightly at him. Absently, he noted that she looked very nice, storing that little bit away in the part of his brain that was reserved for the verbal arsenal that he could use to talk his way out of a situation. (After all, he _was_ quite good talking his way out of different situations.)

"David," she said, with broad smile, which he didn't think would last too long if Alice did remember her trip to Wonderland, "Come in." He stepped into the apartment, gripping his hat even harder, sudden too nervous to speak. Carol didn't seem to notice. Instead the woman was walking towards a hall, calling out, "Alice! Come meet David."

His breath caught in his throat. It was now or never. He couldn't back out now. He simply couldn't. Not with Alice and his future hanging on the line.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall.

A moment later, Alice –his Alice, though dressed in a shirt and trousers, not that blue dress he loved so much – appeared. She stopped, wide-eyed, when she saw him, her jaw slightly dropped.

His stomach sunk miserably. She didn't remember him. He cast his eyes down, only to be met with –

"Hatter!" Alice cried, joyfully, smiling.

With that, she launched herself across the room, throwing her arms around him. He did the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

"Finally," he whispered, pressing his cheek against the side of her head.

When she pulled back, she was smiling brightly at him. It made him so happy inside to see her look up at him in such a loving way.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Her words warmed his heart and he did something he swore he wouldn't do in front of her mother. Hatter bent down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

For a split second, he was afraid that she would push him back, that he had misread her signals – which probably wouldn't be the first time or the last time. But when she pulled him just a little bit closer and deepened the kiss, he felt reassured that she did reciprocate his feelings with just as much enthusiasm.

Briefly he drew back, only to regain air and to confess, honestly, "I missed you."

She smiled and kissed him again. It was joy, plain and simple, kissing Alice, his Alice.

But that joy was unfortunately cut short by a soft, but firm cough from the direction of Carol. Hatter felt a small blush cross his cheeks. In his joy at being reunited with Alice (who did remember him), he seemed to have forgotten that Carol was there. It was the kiss, he decided. Alice was a damn good kisser and her kiss had literally wiped away all of his thoughts.

Alice had been the one to pull back. If she hadn't, he knew he would want to do a hell of a lot more than kiss and he was fairly certain that Carol wouldn't approve of that in the middle of her living room.

His angel –his Oyster-girl, his pearl – sheepishly turned to her mother.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Would you care to explain, Alice?" Carol's voice was stern. Hatter winced. This wouldn't be easy to talk his way out of. Yep, he wasn't in her good graces any more.

"Well, you see, Mom," Alice stuttered out, obviously just as frightened by her mother's sudden change of tone as he was, "_David_ is a friend of mine. We took a class together in college and were study buddies. But, after graduation, he left to travel the world."

"Yep, tryin' different styles of teas," he added, nodding eagerly. "I only recently got back in town. I've been workin' construction to pay the bills and to save up until I can open my shop."

Carol raised her eyebrow. "A shop?"

"A tea shop. The best one in the whole city," he proclaimed. Or, at least he hoped so. That w_as _kind of a snap decision – well, not really. He did want to open a tea shop on this side of the Looking Glass, only not selling human emotions but actual teas, like his great-granduncle had done.

Alice slipped her arm around his waist, squeezing tightly. Hatter had to consciously stop himself from looking down at her in surprise.

"I actually ran into David a few weeks ago on the way back from the dojo," Alice bluffed. "It was so good to see him again. He actually saw me last night when I went after Jack."

Hatter cringed – mostly out of reflex by now – at Jack's name. He didn't mean it. The new king of Wonderland was, slowly, getting better in his mind. "Alice had told me a great deal about their relationship," he admitted, at Carol's look. "Truth be told, I don't particularly like the man. He doesn't seem like the right kind of person for Alice."

Carol gave him a small smile. He could tell that she agreed with him, even if she didn't want to admit it in front of her daughter, especially given the fact that she was (almost) engaged to the man. Still, her eyes stayed narrowed as she looked back at her daughter.

"Alice, what about Jack? This thing with David it seems so . . ."

"Mom, Jack didn't want me for me. He didn't love me. Trust me, David's not going anywhere," Alice said, with conviction. Hatter caught the bitterness in her voice. Reflexively, he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

Carol sighed. "I certainly hope so."

He could only grin madly, in true, Hatter fashion, at her. "I plan on sticking around for a good long time. She is the Alice to my Hatter."

The groan from Carol was well worth it, especially since Alice was giggling at his side. So what if they both had a Wonderland fixation? It may only be a children's story, as Alice had told him so long ago, in this world, but they both knew the truth.

Without warning though, Alice plucked his hat out of his hand. As he turned to her in surprise, making a swipe to get his hat back (What gave her the right to try and take his favorite hat?), she grinned like the Cheshire at him, reaching up to run her free hand trough his hair, ruffling it, messing it up. Hatter made a protesting noise. He had spent a long time taming his hair to be presentable! And now she was just ruining it. Alice, grin still on her face, lifted the hat and situated it on top his head.

"That's where that belongs," she told him firmly.

Carol threw her hands up. "You know what, I don't care right now." She looked between Alice and Hatter. "I invited David over as a thank-you for being so kind. It seems it's more of a set-up than that. It seems that you two are quite familiar with one another."

"Mom . . ."

"Alice," the elder Hamilton said with a smile, "Go have fun with your friend tonight."

Alice nodded, a bit absently but understanding. Hatter swore he saw something that looked like a look of approval on Carol's face but he knew when not to push it.

Which was why, not five minutes later, Alice was dragging him out of the apartment, a jacket in hand.

"Where are we going?" he stammered out.

"Pizza!"

_Alright, that was chapter two. Now go press that lovely little button that says 'Review.' I love feedback and positive thoughts. _


	3. In Which Alice and Hatter Go On A Date

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: Please SyFy? No? Aw . . . _

_Here's chapter three, in which Alice and Hatter go for pizza, Hatter marvels at the wonder of Alice's world, and he does a tiny bit of explaining. It's not the longest chapter I've ever written but it's a bit fluffy and chock full of Alice/Hatter goodness. _

_Hope you enjoy._

"Pizza?" he asked eagerly, eyes brightening considerably. He didn't know exactly what pizza was, but he did know that it was food of some kind and that it was supposed to be very good. And it did give him a chance to be alone with Alice.

Alice paused at the end of the hall. "Yep, pizza. After all, wasn't that something you said we could do here?"

He grinned broadly, their last (rushed) conversation before she had been forced back through the Looking Glass replaying in his head for not the first time. "Of course, we can do pizza." He looked at her cheekily. "And lots of other things."

Alice paused at the end of the hall, in front of a set of metal doors (they had confused him earlier when he was looking for the stairs up). Hatter tentatively drew up beside her. As she pushed a button on the wall, she turned to look at him. A queer look crossed her face, which was quickly replaced by a bright smile that he adored.

"Naturally." A bell dinged loudly, making him jump and the doors slid open, revealing an open room. He looked at it confused before following Alice in. She caught his look. "It's an elevator, Hatter. It'll take us to different floors in the building."

She pressed a button and the doors slid shut. A moment later, the little box-room rumbled and began descending. Again, he jumped (not like he planned it!).

"Oh, it's a bus!" he exclaimed.

Alice laughed heartily at him. "Not quite, Hatter. We call it an elevator her."

He frowned at her. "You oysters have some very weird notions."

She smiled. "You're in our world now, Hatter, so you're going to have to learn how to pass off as one of us."

"That's no fun!"

"Hey, my mom was just the first in a long line of people who will look at you weird for your Wonderland tendencies." She paused briefly, giving him a quick once-over. "I love you as your typical insane Hatter-self in Wonderland and I must say you clean up real nice too."

He grinned at her. Her declaration warmed him. "Alice, I always look good."

The door to the elevator opened with a ding, revealing the lobby of the building. This thing was a very interesting and surprisingly helpful device, he decided, as the pair walked into the lobby.

Alice was chuckling under her breath at his last statement. "You know, before you showed up back there, I had convinced myself that Wonderland and you didn't exist at all, that you were merely figments of my imagination that I had dreamt up when I had hit my head."

"Oh yes, Wonderland is very real alright and I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you like I did, Alice."

Her smile was wide, bright and genuine, her eyes lightening up in the way that always made his heart melt into a giant puddle. Hatter tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. Alice instinctively leaned into him, slipping an arm around his waist. His heart leapt considerable. As always, she felt so good so close to him and it felt so right to have her in his embrace like this.

The sun was particularly bright when they walked out into the street. He had to blink a bit to let his eyes adjust, despite his hat.

"So, shall we go get this pizza I've been hearing so much about?" he asked.

"Of course."

Alice gently tugged at the hem of his shirt, guiding him down the street. He was content to let her navigate the way to the pizza place. She knew this city far better than he did at the moment, though he hoped to rectify that fact soon.

It didn't take them too long to reach the pizza place that Alice boasted had the best thin-crust (whatever that was) in the city. A few more minutes after that and they were being seated in a cozy, little booth tucked back in a corner of the restaurant, which he was grateful for. They had a lot to talk about and he knew that Alice (being the kind of person that she was) would want to know about how he got through the Looking Glass and other logistics like that.

He let her order for them, since he had no idea what to do and would invariably bungle up their orders. She ordered them a thin-crust pizza (so that's what a thin-crust was) with pepperoni and sausage on it and a pair of iced teas.

After the waiter was out of earshot, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Iced tea?"

She merely smiled. "You'll find out."

"Well, if its name is any clue, it sounds rather novel."

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "Only you would say something like that." She looked at him steadily from across the table, reaching over to take one of his hands in hers. "Okay, now that the food's on the way, would you mind telling me exactly where you're staying."

He gulped. "I don't know if you'll like it, but I'm using Jack's old apartment, at least for the time being. I don't like the man all that much but he was extremely generous when I told him I wanted to follow you over." It pained him to admit it, it really did. "He told me that I better be good to you and that I have to love you with all of my heart and my being or else he would come over here and beat me up – not that he could."

She had to smile at that little comment. Jack didn't stand a chance against Hatter.

"Underneath it all, Jack's a good man, Hatter."

"I know that, but I'm still prejudiced against his family and how he acted to you. He wasn't fair or kind to you at all, Alice." He lowered his eyes to the table and would have pulled his hand away if her grip on it wasn't strong. "I'll admit that I really wanted to kill at several points. I still do want to kill him."

"I'm mad at him for what he did to me, but, you know, he did do some good." Hatter felt her press her free hand under his chin and raise it up so that he was looking directly into her eyes. After spending years of selling human emotions to Wonderlanders in form of tea, he was pretty good at recognizing emotions at this point and he knew the depth of the emotion in her eyes. "Because of all of this, Jack gave me you and, for that, I'm eternally grateful. I love you, David Hatter."

Warmth and love filled him. "I love you too, Alice Hamilton."

With that, their drinks arrived and Hatter had his first taste of iced tea – NOVEL! – and, shortly thereafter, their pizza came. By the time they were leaving the pizza parlor two hours later, Hatter was confident that everything would be okay.

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now go review it. Good reviews make me feel happy. Creative construction is useful. Unwarranted flames will be sent to the Jabberwocky._


	4. In Which They Have A Morning After

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: Don't kill me. I don't own anything._

_Warning, there is some mild cursing in this chapter. But not excessive cursing. And this chapter contains some references to more mature situations. I'm considering changing the rating of this fic to T, by the way._

_Anyway, here is chapter four, in which Hatter and Alice explore the morning after their first date, discussions are had, breakfast is eaten, realizations are made, and parents are compared._

_EtherealDemon: I hope you don't get too upset with how I portrayed Carol in this chapter (at least towards the end). Just remember that Alice is Carol's only child and, as such, Carol is perfectly entitled to be over-protective at times. _

The sun streamed brightly into the room, waking Hatter up. Normally, he wasn't bothered by the sun, but, today, it pulled him into reality. However, reality seemed pretty good to him at the moment.

Turning over on his side, Hatter gently reached a hand out. There was nothing beside him.

Heart racing, he bolted up, wide awake now. What was happening? Had it all been a dream? What moronic mistake had he made this time?

The tell-tale sounds of cooking and the smell of breakfast wafted in from the kitchen.

Hatter drew a breath, steadying himself. Good, he hadn't dreamt it all. Given the amount of hubbub going on in his kitchen, he guessed that it was safe to assume that Alice was in there, making some form of breakfast. Whatever it was she was making, it smelled delicious.

Eagerly, he pulled himself out of bed. Immediately, he cringed as his bare feet hit the floor. It was unseemly cold. Hatter made a cursory look around his bedroom, searching for his shirt, only to be unsuccessful. He did, on the other hand, find his hat, right where Alice had left it last night – on the night stand. He grinned.

A moment later, the hat was in its proper place and he was shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing the last of sleep out of his eyes. And, upon arriving in the kitchen, he found his missing shirt.

Alice was wearing it.

"You took my shirt," he grumbled, a little more bluntly than he had intended.

She turned to look at from where she stood over the stove, apparently making something that involved toast and eggs. "Well, mine was all wrinkly from being slept in and yours was in better shape. I hope you don't mind I borrowed it."

A grin broke across his face as he stopped to really take a good look at her. She was wearing the boxers that he had given her last night to sleep in and a pair of socks. Hatter wanted to growl. Alice had been smart enough not to freeze her feet off first thing in the morning. But he suppressed that growl as the memories of the night before replayed in his mind as she turned back to the stove without waiting for an answer.

"It's alright, love. Looks better on you anyway," he said, slipping up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Alice leaned back against his chest. "So what're you making?"

"Eggs in a blanket," she told him, lifting the cooking pan off of the stove. "You're going to have to move, Hatter."

He kissed her neck lightly. "Don't want to."

She chuckled. "You will if you want breakfast."

His stomach grumbled, belying any protest he might verbally give. Submitting to her command, he stepped away, letting Alice carry the pan over to where she had put two plates on the counter. Using a spatula, she pulled the food out of the pan and divided them up between the two plates.

"I made some tea, by the way," she said, a moment later, as she put the pan in the sink. "I didn't know which kind you liked, so I had to guess from what you had in the cabinet."

He looked over at the steaming mug on the small table. Smiling in gratitude, he reached over and picked it up. After blowing on it for a moment, he took a sip and his grin got even wider.

"There's hope for you yet, Alice!" She only chuckled.

For all of his faults and quirks, Hatter was still a bit of a gentleman underneath it all. And, because of that, he pulled Alice's chair out for her as she carried the plates over to the table, earning him a blush and a rushed 'thank you.' Once satisfied that his Oyster-girl was situated comfortably, he settled himself down in the chair facing her. His mouth watered at the smell.

"This looks really good, Alice," he told her.

"My dad used to make this for me all the time when I was a kid," Alice admitted. "It's my favorite."

He smiled. "Thank you." That was all it took, all she needed to hear, it seemed. Alice sniffled a bit, looking quickly down at her food. Hatter, sensing the sudden emotional shift, quickly reached across the table – it was a small table, after all – to take her hands in his. He squeezed lightly. "It's okay to miss him, Alice. He's your father, after all."

Alice looked back up at him, tears in her eyes now. "I still can't believe he's not coming home."

"Life throws us curve balls to show what we're made of," he told her. Glancing down at the table, he saw his tea mug and smiled, as an old memory floated to the surface of his mind. Letting go of one of her hands, he pushed the mug in front of her. "Here, you need this."

"Hatter!" she exclaimed. "I made that for you."

"Yeah, but you need it." He nudged it a little bit closer to her. "Besides, everything can be fixed over a nice cup of tea. My mum taught me that."

Something passed behind her eyes that he couldn't quite read.

"Your mom . . ." Her voice trailed off a little.

"Yeah, dear old mum. She was one of the sanest, insane people I've ever known. But she always had enough room in her heart to love everyone, even me and my mad great-grand uncle." He laughed softly, the memories washing over him now. "Especially me and my great-grand uncle. You would've liked to meet her."

It was Alice's turn to catch the emotional shift. She leaned forward a bit in her chair.

"What happened, Hatter?"

"She died, a couple of years back. Some kind of sickness no one could identify. Great-grand uncle had gone a bit before that. Dad was happy that she went. Said that he was glad that she wouldn't have to live to see me fail."

It hurt, it really did, to admit that to Alice, but, if they were going to make it work, he figured she should know. His past wasn't fluffy, rose petals, and puppies. It was far more checkered than he usually let on, but he had no doubt that she had figured that one out on her own. After all, he had been something of a con man.

A second later, he felt her wrap her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. He wasn't exactly sure how she had managed to get up and around the table without him noticing. But the memories were so strong.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry."

He turned his gaze up to her and saw the quiet, fierce determination that he so loved about her.

"It was a long time ago, Alice. Dad and I never agreed on anything, except that I was a disappointment to him."

Alice shook her head, still looking at him intently. "No, Hatter, it still hurts you. I know that. I can see that." She cupped a hand to his cheek. "Your father was wrong. You didn't fail."

"Good to know you disagree with him," he said with a snort.

The hand on his cheek tensed. With more force than he would've expected from her, Alice tilted his face a bit higher, holding it there firmly with just that one hand.

"Now you listen to me, David Hatter," she forcefully, passionately told him, "you better not believe what your father said. You are not a failure. You are the bravest, kindest man I know and I'll be damned if you think that you're not good enough. I love you too much to see you beat yourself over an idiot's words."

His heart literally warmed at the conviction of her statements – and her declaration of love. She didn't even seem to notice that she had told him that she loved him. Hell, he wasn't even mad that she used his full, birth name. In fact, hearing it come from her say it was strangely fascinating and he rather liked the sound.

Hatter pulled Alice down onto his lap, earning a cute squeak from her. He captured her lips in a light kiss, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close to him.

When he drew back, Hatter looked her straight in the eyes and declared, "I love you too, Alice Hamilton. "

Now, she blushed, but she smiled as well. She didn't seem to have the words to respond to that but Hatter didn't really mind.

He kissed her again, a bit more passionately. And it all seemed to be going in a direction that he liked. Alice even took his hat off of his head. For a split second, he allowed himself a grin until he felt her use said hat to smack him on the arm. That caused him to draw back.

"'ey," he grumbled, "that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Hatter. Get used to it," she said with a laugh, making to get up off of his lap. Hatter tightened his hold on her, preventing her from escaping just yet.

"Where do you think you're going, Alice? I'm not finished with you yet!"

She kissed him on the nose. "You'll have to be for right now. I promised Mom that I would be home by eleven. Besides, I have a few classes this afternoon and I don't want you bumming around here while I'm teaching."

Hatter growled lowly as he let her up, remembering Alice's phone conversation with her mother the night before. As willing (and secretly happy, they had both agreed) as Carol was to let them go out for dinner, the woman seemed more reluctant to let her only child spend the night with him. Despite her age, Alice respected her mother and her mother's wishes, for the most part. It took a lot of promises, from the both of them, to keep Carol from storming over there, kicking the door in, and dragging Alice off.

And that was why Alice had grumpily told him that Carol had, in effect, all plans of sex, at least for "the time being." Apparently, in their phone conversation, she had made very direct implications to Alice that she didn't want to be a grandmother any time soon, which was more than enough to make both of them pause.

Hatter had to give her credit for being sneaky though. She had, in essence, told them that she didn't feel entirely comfortable with the status of their relationship just yet.

Yep, all of the brownie points that he had earned with Carol were effectively gone and used up.

He wasn't normally the type to bend to the wills of mothers. His own mother had been an exception, but that was because he loved her with everything that he had. Carol, he respected because she was Alice's mother and he desperately wanted to stay in her good graces, especially since he was planning on making a life for himself in this world and with Alice. If she absolutely despised him, then all of the horror stories about terrible mothers-in-law that he had heard would invariably come true.

"So what am I to do today?" he innocently asked, as he unwillingly let her up.

Alice smirked at him. "Well, I fully expect that you have a plan for that tea shop that you told my mom about last night."

"You know you're going to have to help me out with the procedures of this world."

"I know." She slid down into her chair. "Now eat your breakfast, Hatter. You're going to need your strength. I told Mom that I bring you by while I was teaching."

"You are an evil, evil woman, Alice Hamilton."

Alice only smiled sweetly at him as she took a bite of her food.

_Ta dah! That was chapter four. I hope you liked it. Now go push that button that says review and let me know! I'll try to get another chapter up soon._


	5. In Which Plans Are Laid

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own_

_Here's chapter five, in which Hatter reels from his spending an afternoon with Carol and some plans are made for his lovely tea shop_.

Hatter stifled a sigh of relief as the door closed firmly behind him. He pulled his hat off of his head, turning it over in his hands. What a day!

To say that Carol should have been an interrogator and that Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum could have learned a great deal from her was an understatement. He was absolutely worn out from having to make up a back-story about his life. It was only a large amount of luck that he was able to use a good amount of information about his life in Wonderland to appease her answers. But he could tell that she didn't buy all of his answers.

And Carol had seemed to like him the last two times that he had met her.

Well, he wasn't completely sure about her yet. Underneath it all, he could tell that she didn't like Jack – almost as much as he didn't like Jack. Hopefully, she saw him as an improvement over Jack. After all, he still was that nice construction worker who had found her daughter and apparently was completely in love with said daughter.

At least, he could be totally honest with her about that. He was madly in love with Alice and would do everything and anything for her. Even leave his home for her.

Still, it had been very tiring.

But he had been very grateful when she had turned the topic to his tea shop. There, he was on more stable ground. When he had started talking about the different types of teas that he wanted to sell in the store, she seemed very receptive.

Actually, he had been quite surprised that she could easily talk business and logistics, as well as have a fairly extensive taste and love for tea – one that could, maybe, rival his own. She had even given him a few suggestions for teas that he didn't know.

Alice's second class had run over and she had had a few students who had questions, so she had been kept longer than any of them had thought. So, when she had returned to the loft, she was exhausted. But that hadn't stopped her from laughing when she got into the loft, only to find Hatter sitting on the couch with a dazed look on his face.

Carol had waved it off, saying that they had had an enlightening conversation. That his tea shop had such potential. Alice had given him a sympathetic look.

Eventually, both Hamilton women had taken pity on him and let him leave, though with a promise from Alice for another date tonight. He could have legitimately hugged both of them then. Carol was an intense woman, he had quickly realized, especially once she got her mind set on something.

Though, to say that he was nervous about a second date with Alice would be an understatement. Even though their first outing together was a success, he knew that now she had had the time to soak up his presence and to get her head around the fact that he was actually in her world, not to mention the fact that Carol had had more time to get a sense of his character and, as such, relay her view of such to Alice.

Which was why, three hours after he had left, Hatter was back at the Hamilton apartment, freshly showered, hair sort of combed, dressed a bit more Hatter-ish (per Alice's request), and his hat firmly in hand.

This time, Alice was the one who opened the door. And, when she did, Hatter felt his breath get taken away. She wasn't in that blue dress, but damn did she look good. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue top that revealed just enough to make him want to defy Carol.

"Hi Hatter," she said with a smile. Then, softer, "I am so sorry."

Before he had a chance to ask, Carol's voice rang out, "Oh good, David, you're here."

And Alice pulled him into the apartment.

Hatter felt his stomach clench. Judging by the way that Alice stepped in front of him, he knew that she was trying to shield him from another one of Carol's interrogations.

"Mom," she said, warningly.

"Oh Alice, stop being so over-dramatic. It's not like I'm going to interrogate the boy. You act as if every boy you bring home is going to run away as soon as he's met me."

He couldn't suppress the little snort. "No, only the cowardly ones," he added quietly.

Both Carol and Alice stared at him. In retrospect, it was probably not the best thing for him to say, especially given the fact that not two days earlier (in this world's time line), Alice had been pining after Jack, who had, in fact, run away after he had met her mother.

But, like in so many other cases, the Hamilton women surprised him. Carol smiled widely at him, laughing heartily and Alice shook her head. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to deny it. And that she had followed where his mind had gone. She had probably thought the same thing that he had.

"So, what are you two planning on doing tonight?" Carol asked, the laughter still in her eyes.

Hatter got the sense that she was playing a bit of an act, as if she was testing him. It was really throwing him for a loop. He prided himself for being able to read people very well. But this woman? She was still very much a mystery to him. It seemed that she could change directions and tact without any warning at all. That was very disconcerting.

"Well, Hatter said that he wanted to look at potential places for his tea shop," Alice told her mother, offering up the honest truth. After all, he really had to get it up off the ground now. "And then, he said that he would take me out for some dinner."

"Yep, some place nice. A little treat from me to Alice, for being so accommodating while I get myself settled and acquainted with the city."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Acquainted?"

"Re-acquainted, I mean. I've been away so long it feels like a whole new city."

Damn his mistakes. The look she was giving him was level. She wasn't buying their cover story and he couldn't blame her. It was very patchwork and left much to be desired.

Alice shifted uneasily from foot to foot beside him. She was getting just as antsy as he was. Without so much as looking at her, he knew that she wanted to get out of that apartment. He did too because, when they did, they were going to have to shape up his cover story into something far more concrete. Even after the few meetings that he had had with Carol, the story they had come up with pretty much on the fly (after Jack's initial kernels of ideas) was getting very flimsy.

"Mom, we better get going soon. We have to hit a few places before it gets too late."

"Of course," Carol said, the smile returning to her face as she locked eyes with her daughter. "Make sure you call if you're going to be out late."

Alice nodded. "I will, Mom."

"And don't forget to be safe! I don't want any accidents."

Hatter really worked to suppress the groan. Carol must have mind-reading powers because that comment was a literal kick to the gut. Alice's hand found his and she was dragging him out of the apartment. He was more than glad to get out of there. It was getting awful uncomfortable awful fast.

As soon as they were on the street, she let out a heavy sigh.

"My mother is insane! There's no other explanation."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "You know she only does it because she cares and she loves you, right?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I know. But it's really unnerving that she's so casual and comfortable with my sex life. That's not exactly something I want to have my mother interfering with. What I do and who I sleep with is my own choice!"

And, on some level, he understood.

But then he did the typical Hatter thing and surprised both Alice and himself by saying, "You are her only child, though. She just wants you to be safe and happy."

Deep emotion ran through her eyes. "Hatter, I am happy with you and I feel extraordinarily safe when I'm around you."

"Glad to hear that, love."

She leaned up and lightly kissed him. Hatter could taste lemon and honey.

"So, where did you want to look first?"

_Alright then, children, that was chapter five. I hope I'm still entertaining you with the Hatter/Alice goodness. Please, review and let me know what you think. Still good? Needs some work? _


	6. In Which A Hat Comes Into Play

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything. Darn. I wish I did._

_Anyway, here's chapter six, in which the tea shop is underway and Hatter's hat comes into question._

The door squeaked a bit as it opened. Ordinarily, he might not have minded or bothered to fix it, but considering that the squeak itself was coming from the front door of his tea shop, Hatter decided that it would have to be fixed. So, he added it to the long mental list of things that still needed to be done before the tea shop could officially be opened, along with such important things as getting all of the tea in, finish remodeling, and hiring staff.

Hatter let out the breath that he had been holding as he looked around the shop.

All in all, the shop was coming together nicely. It had taken him three weeks to find the space that really spoke to him. After that, it was a matter of negotiating the lease with the building owner – the space his shop now occupied had been empty for six months, the owner, a lovely older gentleman by the name of Winston Charleston, who reminded both Alice and him of Charlie, had said. Jack had willed the money in his bank accounts to Hatter, which turned out to be quite substantial, enough to pay for the tea shop's lease, the renovations, and the initial supplies for starting up the shop.

It still pained Hatter a lot that he owned so much to Jack Heart. He had been raised to be as self-sufficient as possible, so it had been a major effort for him to essentially bury the hatchet with Jack. But he had been willing to do so, if only for Alice's sake.

But he quickly pushed the King of Wonderland out of his mind as he continued to survey the progress of the tea shop.

The contractor had said that it would be another two months before the shop would be ready to open.

In the three and a half months that he had been working on this place, it had come along superbly. The main part of the shop would have, when finished, what Carol had called an "art deco" feeling, a casual environment. In addition to the teas (and a few other drinks, at Carol and Alice's advice), he had relented and would be selling light fare – bagels, donuts, breads of the worlds, sandwiches. And, given that he wasn't as inclined to making food as he was to teas, Hatter had already begun searching for staff in the kitchen and some wait staff.

To be honest, he was more of a business man and he had been grateful for Carol's advice in the décor of the shop. Turns out, his worries had been, mostly, unfounded.

Once she had been sure that he wasn't going anywhere and was actually intent on putting down roots, Carol had warmed to him, though there were still plenty of moments where he was sure that she was testing him. But she made up for it every time he came to her with a new idea for a tea blend.

Alice, he had quickly realized, was not as avid a tea drinker as her mother was, a fact that he was hoping to change with time. It was a shame, really, and he told her that on more than one occasion, though she seemed to have an affinity for iced drinks and really liked iced tea. So, as a result, different varieties of iced teas (and a few coffees, again at Alice's insistence) had made their way onto the menu that he was still cobbling together.

Turning, he surveyed the place.

For the most part, the structure was finished. The walls still needed to be painted and there were a few paintings that he was deciding on.

Very early on, he had come to terms with how integral his love's mother would be. She was a interior decorator, homes mostly, but she had been intrigued by his project and was genuinely interested in it, once he had cemented the plans. Hatter knew that letting her weigh in on what he was doing, design-wise, and listening to her suggestions (though he didn't always follow her advice – there was no way he was going to paint the walls any shade of pink, even if it was more of a red tone). He had to earn back those brownie points somehow. Carol was a smart woman.

The door squeaked again as it opened and, a moment later, Alice slipped her arm through his.

Hatter turned to look down at her. For a moment, all he could do was watch – watch as Alice gave the tea shop an once-over.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, finally, breaking the spell.

She nodded a little. "I can see what you're going for."

"Glad to hear it, love."

"Mom's waiting for us, you know," Alice reminded him gently. "She says that she wants to run another dessert by you."

He laughed heartily. Carol had her moods and would periodically spring ideas on him every time he was at the apartment, which was regularly.

Within the first month of his arrival in this world, Carol had instituted twice-weekly dinners. In the beginning, it had been her chance for interrogate Hatter, and get a better feel for him. However, as she got more familiar with him, it had become a chance for her to relay her expectations for him and those expectations were high. Somehow, she reminded him of his own mother.

"Brilliant." He couldn't help his eye-roll.

"Don't take that tone about my mother!"

"What tone?"

Alice gave him a look. "She likes you, much more than she ever liked Jack. And she worries about me."

"I've heard stories about the mothers of significant others, but your mum is something else entirely. She's a character alright," he explained.

"Like one out of a story," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin and a little nudge.

"Yeah, like one out of a story or something."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Come on, before Mom comes to find us."

A little over a half an hour later, Carol was letting them into the apartment. Hatter, now familiar with the procedure and a familiar face, easily slid off his jacket and put it on the coat-rack by the door. His hat didn't follow, like it normally did.

He was in a bit of a playful mood and, as such, wanted to test Carol's patience with him.

Under any other circumstance, he would have taken off his hat and left it with his coat. For him, that was a sign of respect and a sign that he felt comfortable, that he intended to stay – not that Alice or Carol realized that.

While Alice was attached to his hat, Carol had taken the polar opposite approached. She seemed to hate, loathe, and despise it, going so far as to query about getting him a new one. On principle, he couldn't do that. He had brought this hat with him from Wonderland and, while he had bought a few new hats since his arrival to change it up a bit, this one was his favorite (and Alice's too).

Carol walked into the room, took one look at his hat, and visibly sighed.

"You know, David, I've been meaning to ask you about that hat," she began, without so much as any other form of a greeting.

He grinned a bit at her. "What about it, Mrs. Hamilton."

She gave him a stern look. He only called her that when he was either really scared of her or if he was baiting her. The situation could go either way.

"It's looks awful old. I've seen you wear other hats and I was wondering if you ever considered . . . retiring that hat."

"Mom!" Alice exclaimed. "That was rude of you."

"Alice, it's a perfectly legitimate question."

Hatter put his hands on her shoulders. She turned a bit to look up at him, fire in her eyes. "She's right, you know. It's a legitimate question and she's entitled to ask it, if she so wants to."

His Oyster-girl snorted, throwing a look back at her mother. Carol may not know the significance of the hat right now, but the two of them did and that was why he would never get rid of that hat. It was far too important to be tossed away like it was a piece of rubbish.

"Look, Mom, David's a Hatter. He _has_ to have a hat. It just so happens that his great-uncle gave him this hat not long before he died. So, you'll forgive him for being so attached to it."

It was a total fib, but if she was going to start it, then he was all in. After all, he was a con man.

"Great grand-uncle, love, you forgot. Good old Grand-Uncle Madigan."

Carol shook her head as a sign of defeat. She was never going to win this fight, especially when neither one of them seemed to have a problem with his hat. After all, as the old adage went, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Well, now that you're here, dinner will be ready in a minute and the dessert is in the oven."

Hatter visibly perked. "Oh, good, I'm famished."

"Don't forget to take your hat off before dinner."

Laughing mirthfully, he turned and did as the two Hamilton had simultaneously asked. They really were very much alike.

_Well, that's chapter six. I hope you liked it. If you did, go click that lovely 'Review' button. I like reviews. They make me happy. Flames are bad, though. They will be used to burn down Houses of Cards._


	7. In Which Hatter Experiences Halloween

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: Nope, I've got nothing. Drat._

_Here's chapter seven, in which Hatter experiences his first Halloween, with some very interesting results and a special appearance of some very Wonderland qualities._

He could hear the music from the street. It wasn't necessarily bad music. It was just music he still wasn't totally familiar with, despite Alice's many tutorial sessions over the past few months. Those, coupled with his own genuine interest in music had meant that he had progressed relatively well, all things considered. But he still had a long way to go.

Shivering, Hatter pulled his jacket closer around him, as he waited, still not used to this world's more drastic changes in weather. It was only going to get worse, apparently. Alice was busy putting coins into the parking meter.

Apparently, tonight was a big Oyster celebration.

Halloween, from his admittedly limited knowledge, was supposed to be a day that the dead could cross over and walk on the Earth again. But, as he had also had it explained to him, it had turned into a day when the Oysters dressed up in costumes and celebrated.

And that was what they were doing.

Some of Alice's friends had started throwing Halloween parties a few years back. Apparently, one of their running gags was that, every year, they picked a theme – usually a book, film, or musical genre, Alice had told him – and everyone who came to the party had to dress accordingly. This year, that theme was Alice in Wonderland.

The humor wasn't lost on either one of them. When she had relayed the theme to him, he laughed for five minutes straight, Alice not too far behind him. It had been a good thing that they had been in his apartment, because Carol would not have understood why they found it so funny, though she had found it amusing when they had told her what they were going as. They had yet to explain the real nature of their meeting to her, though he had made Alice promise that they would tell her one day, especially given that he was sticking around for a long time now.

And, because of their rather intimate connection to Lewis Carroll's book, their costumes were very appropriate.

Alice had asked if he wanted to be something other than stereotype, but he had firmly and vehemently shot that idea down. After all, he didn't know how to be anyone other than himself. To dress otherwise, would be blasphemy.

She came up beside him and slipped her hand into his.

"Ready, Mad Hatter?"

"Always, Alice of Legend."

With a shared laugh, they went up to the party.

This year, it was taking place two of Alice's friends, Timothy and Megan, were hosting the party in their apartment. Earlier, Alice had dropped off food for the party and had been corralled into doing some decorating, though she had successfully avoided revealing the exact extent of her costume.

Hatter had, over the months that he had been in this world, met a number of Alice's friends and had managed to win a fair number of them over. There were still a few of them who had met Jack and thought that he was a step down from the man. However, to his great luck, Tim and Meg (two of Alice's closest and best friends) had been among the first to welcome him with open arms because "Jack just didn't seem right," Tim had summed up. And Meg had proclaimed that it seemed like Hatter genuinely loved Alice – which was absolutely correct.

Meg was the one who opened the door and Hatter didn't suppress a, well, mad grin at her costume. The normally blonde woman had a red wig on and was dressed in a dress that was reminiscent of the Queen of Hearts.

"Welcome, loyal subjects," she said, a laugh in her voice, betraying the regal air she had attempted to adopt. "Enter or it will be your head."

"Yes , my Queen," Hatter replied, slipping back into his Wonderland-self, giving Meg a little bow and a loose half salute.

Alice was laughing loudly as they entered. Meg closed the door behind them, giving their outfits an intense look-over.

"You know," she said, thoughtfully, "I would have expected you to do something other than Alice and the Mad Hatter. But I'll give you points for thinking outside the box and being creative with your costumes.

They shared a look.

Since it was Hatter's first Halloween in this world and the theme had been so easy, they couldn't be anyone other than Alice and Hatter of the real Wonderland.

Alice had pulled out that lovely blue dress – his favorite, he concluded, not for the first time – and even pared it with red tights, though she had admitted to that she did missed his coat. Hatter regretted that he hadn't brought it with him from Wonderland. But, he had made up for it by wearing a paisley shirt and trousers much like the ones he had worn during their Wonderland adventures. He'd even used some eye make-up, though he had gotten out of the habit of doing so. His old hat completed the whole ensemble, though she had been adamant to stick a 10/6 card into his hat. Personally, he thought it made him look like his Great Granduncle, but that was the whole point, she had argued. And she had won, after all.

They weren't the typical Alice and Mad Hatter, she had said, but they were definitely an original set, no doubt.

"Alice! David!" a jovial male voice called out.

Both turned to see Tim walking – swaggering – towards them. Hatter smiled and shook his head, suppressing a laugh. Tim was dressed up as the March Hare – Mad March, as Hatter knew the man in latter days.

"Interesting couple, you and Meg make," he noted, wirily.

Tim laughed. "Well, we didn't have the cute couple factor that you two have. Besides, I much prefer the March Hare. And Meg didn't want to dress up as Tweedledee and Tweedledum with me."

Alice tensed, ever so slightly next to him. Hatter caught her hand, knowing full well that, while Tim only thought of Wonderland as a children's story, they both remembered the reality of Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum's torture. But Tim didn't seem to notice her reaction or, if he did, he didn't say anything.

"I don't suppose you have any tea, Tim." Hatter gave him a true Hatter smirk as he lifted his hat off of his head and absently performed a few one-handed hat tricks while he talked. "What would be a party with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare without tea?"

"Oh, we've got tea somewhere," the other man confirmed. "But we will need riddles."

It had become a running joke between the two ever since Tim had found out that his surname was Hatter. Although the supposed stories did not enchant Alice's friends as much as it did Alice and Hatter, they did appreciate the irony of the romance. Meg had been the one who declared it "fitting and perfect" that Alice winds up with a Hatter.

"Besides, why is a writing desk like a raven?"

A little scoff met their ears. The three turned to see Meg standing there, her hand on her hip, staring at them.

"I can't break you from your Alice in Wonderland obsession, can I?"

Alice grinned. "You wouldn't dare, Meg. Besides, the party is all about Alice in Wonderland. So we were just keeping with the theme."

Meg waved her hand, dismissively. "Well, go mingle. Have a fun time. You know how I hate to see you in a corner, Alice."

And mingle they did.

As it turned out, many of Alice's friends and acquaintances were very impressed by their "modern interpretations" of the characters. Hatter was far less inclined to say that he was the great grandnephew of the man who had inspired Lewis Carroll's Mad Hatter. Or that said great granduncle had been very good friends with the Alice of Legend. Or that Alice Hamilton – his Alice – was the new Alice of Legend, while he was her Mad Hatter and significant other.

By the end of the evening, Hatter was almost sick of the number of people who had come up to him to say that they liked his "costume" and had wondered where he had gotten his hat.

Alice had to stop him from punching the lights out of one guy who had dared to flirt with Alice right in front of him. Hatter was the only one who was allowed to express interest in Alice, especially when she was wearing that blue dress. Though, to be fair, he saw Alice noticeably restraining herself when a few women had come up to him and had intentionally made it known that they were available. He had no doubt that she wanted to beat them senseless – which he knew, for a fact, that she easily could do.

Finally, as the last party guest was leaving, Hatter looked around the apartment, which now only housed himself, Alice, Tim, and Meg.

It had been very up-beat, unlike the few parties he had been to back in Wonderland. Despite the annoying people, he had quite enjoyed himself, surprisingly.

Alice slipped up beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He looked down at her.

"You ready to go soon, love? I did promise your Mum that I would have you home a reasonable hour."

The cheeky smile that spread across her face was one he knew all too well. "Didn't I tell you, I talked to Mom earlier and she's perfectly okay with me staying out with you all night. She trusts us to be responsible, after all. She does like you."

A moment later, when the realization of the deeper meaning of Carol's words sunk in, he felt his jaw drop. Alice laughed whole-heartedly.

"Well then, what are you two still doing here?"

He looked up at Meg and Tim, both of whom were giving him knowing looks. They had known Alice and Carol a lot longer than he did and they both knew the meaning behind Carol's words just as well as he did. For all of her declarations of independence, Alice did love and respect her mother, just as much as Carol loved and respected her daughter. So, for Carol to say what she did and mean it, that was a huge statement.

Grinning like a damn fool and a mad hatter, he tightened his hold on Alice. "It was a lovely party, you two, but I do believe that it is getting late and I've got to be up early in the morning. The shop is getting ready to open soon and I need to be over there to oversee the decoration and such."

Total fib, but all four of them knew that he and Alice needed an excuse to get back to his apartment.

"We'll see you at the shop's opening, right?" Alice asked.

"If not before then," Meg confirmed.

The two women shared a knowing smile before the two couples bid each other good night. It was some girl thing he would never understand.

But, as they walked down to the car, Hatter knew it was going to be a good night.

_Ta dah! Halloween! Did you like? I tried to be cheeky and channel the loveliness of Hatter. I hoped you enjoyed and I left you with a few good treats. Aren't I just mean? But hey, at least Hatter got to be "Hatter" before he opened his tea shop. And we all know how important that is._

_Anyway, don't forget to review the story. I like good reviews. They are feed-back. Flames and such will be used to throw as Jack and the Queen of Hearts. _


	8. In Which Carol Has A Surprise For Hatter

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own. Oh, think of what I could do if I did own this. It would be lovely._

_Here's chapter eight, in which it is the night before the tea shop opens and Hatter gets a very special present._

Quiet literally hung in the air as he surveyed the shop.

It was the night before he was set to open and he was incredibly nervous and excited. He could hardly believe that it was finally here. All those months of planning and preparing, scrimping and saving, and here he was, on the brink of establishing himself. And David Hatter – former con man of Wonderland, now content Oyster of Alice's world – was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

Everything was in place. All of the teas had been delivered. The food was already made – or would be fresh made, come morning. He had a skeleton staff to work already. The place was decorated, though he hadn't been able to put a patch of grass in the back by his office. Carol wouldn't hear of it, but they had managed to compromise by adding in several potted plants around the area of the office and around the shop.

It wasn't a total recreation of his tea shop in Wonderland. No, instead it was a colorful, Oyster reinterpretation of what he thought was a classic.

"What're you thinking about, Hatter?" Alice's quiet voice asked.

He turned slightly, seeing her behind him, observing him. A slow smile slid across his face as the memories of some very happy nights from the past two weeks invaded his mind.

"Oh, you know, the usual – life, tea, this shop, you."

Alice pretended to be offended, but he knew that it was, for the most part, an act. She knew, as he had told her many times over, that she was the most important thing in his life, though this shop came in a sound second.

For a moment, she looked around the shop. "Don't worry about tomorrow, Hatter. Everything will be perfect."

He barely suppressed a groan. "Now you've jinxed me, Alice."

"I did not!" she replied, indignantly.

He shook his head at her. "So, Alice Hamilton, what do you think of my humble tea establishment? Does it suit your high standards."

Now he had her laughing, which was a good thing, considering the fact that she was the only person in this world who remembered seeing his old tea shop. While her memories of the Wonderland Insanity, as he had come to term that period of time, Alice did remember, for the most part, the design aesthetic that best suited him.

Tapping the side of her nose lightly, she sighed. "Well, there's something missing."

"What?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but it seems like there needs to be something here, something very important, and it's missing."

He gulped heavily, silently cursing to himself and running through the quick mental checklist that had been present ever since he began thinking about and planning for the shop. Great, now Alice had him extremely nervous. This was not good. The shop was due to open in the morning. He couldn't handle having something go wrong!

Alice must have seen the worry on his face because she started giggling. Hatter gaped at her, extremely confused.

"What?" he asked.

The door to the shop opened. Together, they turned.

Both of Hatter's eyebrows shot way up when he saw Carol pulling a rather large piece of furniture that any fool – and a Hatter – would recognize in an instant. His confusion only grew and his interest piqued.

Carol stopped once she got the object firmly planted inside. She looked between her daughter and him. A small smile was on her lips.

"Surprise!" Alice whispered into his ear.

For once, Hatter didn't have words. With wide eyes, he slowly walked towards the hat rack, inspecting it. Gingerly, he reached out and brushed his fingers over the wood. It was cool to the touch but ever so familiar. If he didn't know any better, he would say that this was the hat rack that he had in his office in the tea shop back in Wonderland, the one that Great-Uncle Madigan and his Mum had given him when he opened the tea shop in Wonderland. Why, it even had the little ding in the base from where Dormie had knocked it over, years ago, doing enough damage to it that he couldn't have it fixed or fix it himself. Memories flooded through his mind and there was only one question that he could possibly ask, as he turned to look back at Alice.

"How?"

It was Carol who answered, to his even greater surprise. "Alice and I were out antiquing a few weeks ago and I found this sitting in the back corner of a store. It had been in terrible shape. For whatever reason, it seemed like something that you would like. Alice agreed with me. The owner of the store told me that, when it was dropped off, the man who delivered it said that it was perfect for a tea shop. I couldn't let that go, so I bought it and fixed it up for you, though I couldn't quite get that gouge out from the base–"

He cut her off with a tight hug. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes and he didn't bother to try and hide them. This was all too much.

"Thank you."

Carol saw the tears when he pulled back, though his eyes were down-cast. She didn't say anything but he knew that she realized the importance of the hat rack, even if she didn't know the whole story behind it.

Alice came up beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He put an around her, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. His hat slipped from the top of his head, falling to the floor.

Carol caught it before it hit the ground. With a smile and a wink, she put it on the hat rack, at the very top, in a place of honor. Hatter felt his heart leap with pride. Suddenly, he was not worried one bit about the shop. Everything would be okay. He had another very concrete piece of Wonderland with him, a piece of his old shop, and that was good.

"Tim and Meg have arranged a little pre-opening dinner for you. I was sent to come and get you.," the elder Hamilton said. At his look, she chuckled. "Don't worry, you can come back here to get the last few things ready for tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me, Mom," Alice replied. She shifted beside him. "How about you, Hatter?"

The fact that she used that name was comforting. It meant that she knew the significance of the hat rack now, though he could guess that she might have thought it familiar before.

"Yeah."

With that, they left the shop, him taking his hat from the rack as he passed. Hatter was the last one out the door. But, before he closed and locked it, he took one last back at the old piece of furniture. It was extremely out of place in the middle of the shop. He would have to move it when they came back tonight, but he was content to leave it where it was for now.

He could only wonder at who brought it over from Wonderland. Jack? Maybe, but Hatter thought that it was a bit of a long shot. The king and he weren't precisely friends and the other man didn't know how important the hat rack was to him. Dormie? Nah, that was an even longer shot than Jack. But, to Dormie's credit¸ he did know what it meant to Hatter. Charlie? Well, Hatter supposed that the crazy old knight might have had a hand in it. The man, while positively nuts, was unusually perceptive and he definitely had his ways at getting things like this done.

Outside, Alice took his hand and, when her mother wasn't paying attention, quietly said, "You'll explain, when you're ready, right?"

"Yeah, later."

_There you go, chapter eight. I wanted Hatter to get a hat rack for his tea shop (since what would Hatter's tea shop be without a hat rack?). And then this struck. I hope you liked it and, if you did, go press the button that says 'review.' _

_Remember, this author likes feedback._


	9. In Which Cheekiness Happens At The Shop

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything._

_Sorry it's been a bit since I posted anything but I hit a few hiccups, but that's all sorted out now. Anyways, here's chapter nine, in which Hatter's shop is open and Carol proves to be mischievous, like a Hatter. Sorry the chapter isn't extraordinarily long, but hey, it's more Hatter awesomeness, so I hope you enjoy it. _

_And here's a timeline for the fic so far: Hatter arrived in late April/early May. He acquired the shop in mid-May and opened the shop in mid-November. This chapter happens in mid-December, a month after the shop is opened._

From his vantage point, Hatter had a good view of the shop and the crowd of customers. He watched them.

He was quite surprised at the success of the shop, so far. As of yet, he was just turning over enough to pay the bills and pay salaries, but both Carol and Alice had reassured him that this was a good thing. In fact, Carol had gone so far as to say that he would be turning over a successful tea shop soon enough.

Carol had been in almost every day so far. She had actually been the one who found the final placement for his hat rack, which now stood proudly in his office, near the door.

Apparently, he had opened his shop at the right time. Winter was setting in and the cold weather had drove patrons inside at the temptation of warm drinks. That being that, he had a few months ahead of him before he had to introduce more iced drinks to the menu, which was ultimately a good thing. He was still feeling out the kinks with handling his shop. Even though he considered himself to be a good businessman, this was an entirely new world and he was still finding his footing.

In the month that he had been open, he had already pulled in a fair number of regular customers. That was good. He could use all of the patrons he could get right now, especially if said patrons had positive reviews (which they did so far) and brought friends with them (which most did). And many of Alice's friends had stopped in, at least once. Meg and Tim had been in numerous times. After the first time in, Meg had declared that the shop was perfect and Hatter had a good future ahead of him with the shop.

As he looked over the main floor of his shop from the door of his office, he couldn't help but feel glad. Finally, he had his Wonderland home in the Oyster world.

He was extremely content.

Though, as he thought about his new life, Hatter thought about Alice. The Christmas holiday was coming up, he knew, and that was one of the things that was common between Wonderland and this world. He had managed to squirrel away enough money from Jack's old bank account (and now his) for very good presents for both Alice and Carol, with a little to spare. He was planning something special for the both of them.

However, if he had it his way, he would have a very special gift for Alice, this Christmas, though he didn't think that it would be a good idea, given that he didn't know if Carol would necessarily approve of his plan, though he full intended to have a heart-to-heart with the woman.

The bell over the door rang softly as the door opened. A group of women entered, drawing his gaze. Hatter smiled broadly as he saw Carol among that group. Speak of the devil. The woman looked over and saw him leaning against the office door.

She grinned brightly and broke from her group without so much of a word of explanation to her group. Even from where he stood, Hatter could see the looks of surprise on their faces.

"Hello, David," Carol said as she stopped in front of him.

"'Ello, Carol." He looked over her shoulder for a moment at the group of women, who had gotten in line. All of them were still periodically glancing over at them. "So who are your friends?"

She glanced over her shoulder briefly at them as they moved up in line slowly. "They're a group of my colleagues. One of them, Amelia, had heard about this 'quaint' new tea shop that they wanted to check out." By the way that Carol looked back at the group, Hatter got the impression that Carol didn't necessarily like all of Amelia's actions and such, though he knew for a fact that she agreed that the shop was a good thing.

Hatter caught her drift. "And you didn't tell them that the owner of this tea shop happens to be dating your daughter, then?"

"That would be a rousing no."

He laughed. "Well, is there anything that I can do to help you with that?"

A very sly grin that he was coming to recognize crossed her face. "Would the owner of this very quaint tea shop be so kind as to sit down and have a nice little conversation with us?"

"Of course, I would be delighted and honored to do so."

Hatter returned her grin with an equally sly one of his own. Carol winked at him as she turned. He followed her by a few steps over to her friends, who were now near the front of the line now. All of them were practically staring at him now. He waved to the cashier to indicate that she should put their orders under his tab and she nodded to him

"Hello, ladies," he said, turning his full attention to them.

"And who might you be?" a woman with curly black hair asked, giving him a quick once-over. Hatter got the sense that, by the way the woman had shifted her stance, she was laying on the charm. He could smell it and see it from a mile away.

"Girls, this is David Hatter," Carol said, introducing him.

"I own and run this shop," he continued, popping the 'p' in 'shop.'

The curly-haired woman gave him a smile. "Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, David. I'm Amelia. I apologize I didn't recognize you. I've been in here only a few times before."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

The group reached the cashier. One by one, they placed their orders. Hatter smiled at the young cashier.

"Thanks, Emily."

"No problem, Hatter."

Carol laughed softly, despite her friend's confused looks. "David likes to be confusing sometimes."

"After all, this is my tea shop and it _is _called Hatter's."

The women all laughed, Amelia giggling especially high. Hatter looked over at Carol and they shared a knowing look. It seems that the woman was really laying on the smarm. Hatter knew he was good-looking, had known so for a long time, and that fact had only be reinforced multiple times by Alice since his arrival in this world.

"Now, would you ladies like to take a seat while your orders are made?" he asked, lifting his hat from his head to run his hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

They moved over to one of the cozier set of couches, settling themselves down. Hatter stretched out on a large, curved chair that he had picked out because it had reminded him of his office chair back in Wonderland. He stretched out his legs.

Once they were comfortable, Amelia looked over at Carol. "So, Carol," she asked, "how do you know David?"

The two chuckled. Carol nodded to him.

"I had the good fortune of meeting Alice, a good while ago," he explained. "We just happened to hit it off and a few months back, not long before I began work on this shop, we started dating. In fact, both Alice and Carol were very instrumental in the design of this shop."

The women all looked at each other, most smiling at the story. He noted how Amelia seemed to shift slightly, a little uncomfortable now, looking over at Carol now. "I thought I recognized some of your touches around this place."

The grin on Carol's face was quite broad. It seemed that Amelia was just beginning to come around to the idea that he was already taken, though Hatter could tell by the look on her face, she was not completely thrilled with the idea.

"David's idea was one of sheer genius. I thought that it would be a very good thing to get involved with, especially since he and Alice are going strong," Carol told her friends. She reached over and patted Hatter on the shoulder. "Alice and I are both so proud of David for getting this shop up and running so quickly."

As their orders arrived, Hatter could tell that Amelia was really uncomfortable now. He didn't suppress the laugh as he observed the women.

"Ah, well, I do try my best."

_Well, that's that. Chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, remember that I like reviews, so go review. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Good? Bad? Cheeky? _


	10. In Which Christmas Comes

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything. I'm still only playing this sandbox. _

_Here's chapter ten, in which Hatter experiences his first Christmas with the Hamiltons, finally regains his sense of family, and has a talk with Carol. This is a nice long chapter for all of you, to make up for the shortness of the last one. Now go. Enjoy! And don't forget to review._

He shivered in his jacket as he walked down the sidewalk, heading into the Hamilton's apartment building. As of yet, he still hadn't bought a car. Given that he was still perfected how to drive a car, that was a good thing. Besides, he needed to save some money before he made an investment like that. Jack's money was only getting him so far.

Looking up at the building for a brief moment, studying its facade, Hatter smiled. It was Christmas Day and he was lucky enough to be able to have dinner with his love and her mother.

Alice had spent the night with him the night before, after she had dragged him to a family get-together, where he had met a lot of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. He had even met her mother's parents and her father's mother, though he was sad that he didn't get to meet her father's father. The elderly man had unfortunately passed away the year before. But, as they were leaving the party, Carol had told him that he had passed the family test. A good deal of Alice's cousins, especially the younger ones, had liked him. Most of Alice's aunts and uncles had, at least, been kind to him. That, he counted in the win column.

Now, being that it was Christmas Day, he was spending the evening with just Carol and Alice. Although he had closed the shop the night before and today, he had been quite busy, wrapping and re-wrapping his presents for Alice and Carol, after Alice had left to go back home to help her mother prepare dinner.

He had kept the presents hidden well out of sight. It was a good thing that he was an ex-con man. It meant that he was very good at hiding things.

As he walked through the lobby, heading to what he now, to Alice and Carol's endless amusement, called the "creaky, old box of doom," the elevator, he casually waved and called "Happy Christmas," to the elderly doorman, who was sitting with his wife, having a little Christmas dinner. Jeremy, the doorman, waved back and returned his well-wishes.

Jeremy had been the doorman and handyman of this apartment building for nearly fifty years. He knew the Hamilton family very well and felt a sort-of grandfatherly affection to young Alice, especially after the disappearance of her father, all those years ago. Over the past several months, he had seen Hatter come in and out, usually accompanying Alice and had, as such, formed an opinion of the man. It was a good one. He felt that Hatter was a better man for Alice (and in general) than that no-good Jack Heart.

"Now there goes a fine young man," he commented to his wife, Frances.

"Oh hush," she replied, with an agreeing smile. "You always say that."

Now Hatter, as he entered the elevator, was not privy to Jeremy's opinion of him, nor had he over-heard the soft conversation between the husband and wife, bounced eagerly from foot to foot.

Finally, after several minutes, as the creaky old thing reached Alice's floor, he got off.

Under normal circumstances, he would have merely rung the bell and waited for either Alice or Carol to let him in. However, since he felt festive since it was the holidays, he shifted the packages and knocked on the door, alternating between long and short knocks.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Alice standing there, a huge smile on her face, a laugh on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hatter," she said, stepping out into the hall, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

He slipped his free hand around her waist pulling her close, deepening the kiss just a little bit. Seconds later, she pulled back. Hatter pouted at her, though he knew that, unfortunately, they could not continue in that fashion out in the hall. It just wouldn't be decent.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

She took his hand and pulled him into the apartment.

Moments later, as Carol came bustling in from the kitchen, where the smell of dinner was wafting in, tempting him, he was hanging up his coat and taking off his hat. It was Christmas, so he did dress nicely, if only to go with the idea that you were supposed to look nice on the holidays.

Carol grinned at him, wishing him a good holiday, kissing him on the cheek.

After returning the greeting, he lifted the presents that he had brought and asked, "So Carol, can you show me were to put these?" He looked, a bit wide-eyed and pleading, at her, hoping she would get his message.

Apparently she did, because she promptly responded, saying, "Of course. Alice, dear, would you go in and check on the food. I think it's almost ready. I'll handle David."

Alice made a big show of rolling her eyes in protest but Hatter saw the small grin on her lips. Something in his gut told him that she had a feeling as to where the conversation would go as soon as she walked out of the room.

Walking into the living room, Hatter smiled at the sight of the tree in the corner, covered in lights and ornaments. He had helped pick out the tree, set it up, and decorate it. Of all of the ornaments on the tree, only three belonged to him. One, a gray and black cat with a wide, comical smile that reminded him of the Cheshire Cat, he had bought. Carol and Alice had given him the other two. The mug, he had been presented by Carol at the opening of his tea shop. The brown fedora ornament, on the other hand, had been given to him the week before by Alice.

He bent down and added his presents to the pile of packages already under the tree, taking special care to make sure that his were front and center, so that Alice would be able to find them as soon as she walked into the room.

When he stood up, Carol had a knowing look on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be asking me a very important question about my daughter in the very near future, David," she said, point blank.

Drawing a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes. Carol, I know that Alice and I have only been seeing each other for a few months, but it took me only a few days to realize that I love Alice with everything that I am. But I know that she is very important to you, just like you are very important to her. I wouldn't dare do anything to break the two of you up. However, it would mean so much to me if you were supportive of us. I want to have a family and a life with Alice. Please, Carol, I would do anything and everything for her."

Carol grinned. "David, you don't have to say anything else. I can't wait to have you in the family. Just promise me you won't do anything important until summer."

Hatter laughed softly. "No promises."

"David," she warned, threateningly.

Immediately, he threw his hands up, in an attempt to appease her. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight. I just wanted to talk to you."

She warmly laughed. "Good." Then, Carol wrapped her arms around him and enveloped Hatter in a tight hug. He hugged her back.

"You don't know how much that means to me," he quietly told her.

It had been a long time since his dear old mum had passed on. But now, he felt like he had another mother figure in his life and it seemed only fitting that it was his love's mother. Without even knowing it, Carol had seemed to sense his anxieties and the pain he felt about losing his own mum and had readily opened herself to the possibilities of having him in her family. For that, he was grateful.

Upon drawing away from her, he hastily tried to wipe away the tears that he hadn't known had crept out of the corners of his eyes. But Carol saw them.

"David, are you alright?" she asked, worry in her voice.

He only nodded, speechless now.

Footsteps came up behind him. Hatter glanced over to see Alice stopping beside him. The happy look on her face suddenly changed to match the worry that was on her mother's face as she looked at him. She looked over at Carol, who nodded emphatically to her.

Alice wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay, David."

He nodded. "Yeah, but there are times I miss my mum."

She kissed him chastely on the cheek. "No worries, Hatter. At least not today. It's Christmas, and dinner's ready."

"Good, I'm famished," he said, putting on a happy front. Both Hamilton women saw through that front, he knew. They saw the vulnerable part of him, the raw part that wasn't quite healed yet.

Minutes later, they were sitting around the dining room table. Hatter could hardly believe the feast in front of him. His stomach was practically eating itself at the sight of all that food. It all looked and smelled so good.

As they ate, Hatter realized that this was his new family. While Carol could never replace his mum or Uncle Madigan, she was doing her best. And it was working. She saw the part of him that still grieved over the loss of his mother. By the way she asked about his previous Christmas, he could tell that she was trying to cheer him up.

He did managed to recover from his momentary break-down and began regaling them with tales of Christmas pasts, including a rather memorable night when Uncle Madigan and he had decided to brew every kind of tea they had in the house and sample all of them in turn. His mother had run around trying to handle the numerous steaming kettles while he and his great-Granduncle sat at the table, analyzing the teas, often affected fake, pretentious accents for their own amusements. It had been a tea party and a Christmas that was especially dear to him.

Both Carol and Alice had laughed when he got to the part where Uncle Madigan had caused what he could only describe as a waterfall of tea upon leaning up and knocking over the extra card table of teapots when he had thought of what turned out to be a terrible blend of tea.

Finally, after stuffing themselves and managing to clear the table, the three made their way back into the living room.

Alice pulled him onto the couch, snuggling up beside him, while Carol divided up the presents. Hatter was quite surprised to find that he had several presents, mostly from Alice and Carol, though he was sure that he saw an envelope from Carol's parents and a small present from Alice's paternal grandmother. Alice accepted the present he had brought for her from her mother. She put it on her lap.

"I'll save this for last," she said, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

Then, one by one, in a tradition that Alice explained went back to her childhood, they opened their presents.

Hatter was pleasantly surprised by what he received from Alice and Carol. They had been extraordinary generous. He had received a new winter hat from Alice, with a matching scarf and glove set from Carol, along with a few sweaters, two new books, and a large mug, filled with different teas. He had received a card and check from Carol's parents. Grandmother Hamilton had gifted him a set of jars for tea leaves, surprising him entirely.

Carol looked at the set. "I told Theresa that you owned your own tea shop and she said that any tea connoisseur needed that."

"Remind me to thank her, and your parents as well, Carol. They were all generous." He looked between the two. "And thank you both. You were too kind."

"You're just being modest!" Alice exclaimed. She smiled as she lifted the one present she had yet to open in her hands – his.

Hatter looked over and saw that, like her daughter, Carol hadn't opened his present yet either.

Alice nodded to her mother. Carol carefully opened the present, mindful of the wrapping job that he had spent so much time working on. He allowed himself a small smile as she gasped as she withdrew her present.

For Carol, Hatter had commissioned a silver and gold picture frame to be engraved with her name, Robert's name, and their wedding date. With Alice's help, he had gotten a wedding picture, had the picture professionally matted, and put in the frame.

Carol, moved, rose and hugged him tightly. "David, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Only the best for you."

After Carol had sat back down, still cradling the picture in her hands, Alice took her turn opening her present from him. He watched her carefully.

The look on her face was wonderful.

She pulled out the charm bracelet first, her fingers traveling over the few charms that he had put on there – the hat, the mirror, and the book. There was still plenty of space for her to add charms. Then, when she pulled out the piece that he was most proud of, he felt a leap in his stomach. He had spent weeks trying to find the right hat for Alice and finally, he did. Alice grinned broadly as she inspected the hat. It was a black cloche hat with a light blue ribbon and bow on it. She then set it proudly on her head.

Hatter leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful, love."

"Now I feel like you," she said, giggling, hugging him. "Thank you, Hatter."

Carol only smiled as she looked at her daughter. Hatter could only wonder what she was thinking, but, judging on her look, it was good things.

Yes, he decided, this had been a good first Christmas in Alice's world.

_A cloche hat, by the way, was popularized in the 1920's, by the flappers. It has a narrowed brim and a round crown. "Cloche" means "bell" in French. I felt that it would be a good hat for Hatter to give to Alice for Christmas._

_Well, that's that. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a nice long one. Now, go and review. I like reviews. They make me happy!_


	11. In Which A Sick Day Is Called For

Finding Normal, or Something Like That

Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. Darn!_

_Here's chapter eleven, in which Alice gets sick and Hatter and Alice snuggle._

Alice knocked lightly on his office door. His head snapped up and he smiled at her. She was wearing her cloche hat.

"It's late, Hatter. It's time to leave for the night," she said, walking in, her voice still soft.

He stifled a yawn, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He was getting tired. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was already quarter to ten and the shop closed at nine on weekdays, though the few staff he had stay to close were most likely finishing cleaning up right now. By this point, they all knew who Alice was and would let her in, even after they locked the doors. He would be back in six, for some early deliveries.

"I suppose so, Alice."

She walked around his desk and leaned over the back of his chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Hatter leaned back a bit, as she put her chin on his shoulder. He pressed his cheek against hers. Her skin was extremely cold. She had, it seemed, just come in from the February weather.

"You're really warm," she murmured. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Alice had been teaching numerous classes at the dojo. One of her junior instructors was out with the flu and another had sprained his ankle the week before, so she was in quite a crunch at the moment, taking over their classes.

Hatter turned his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Can't sleep here, Alice," he said. "It's not comfortable." She moaned as he disentangled her and stood up. "Don't worry, love. We'll be home soon enough then you can snuggle all you like."

"I like snuggling."

"Me too."

He put his arms around her, pulling her close. She shivered some, sniffling, and he worried that she might be coming down with a cold. Flu season was in full swing and enough people had had colds coming through both the dojo and the tea shop that they were both susceptible, especially since they were both working so hard.

Ten minutes later, he was locking the door as the last of the staff left. Alice was beside him, yawning widely.

He put an arm around her in an attempt to warm her up, though it didn't work so well. Carefully, he guided her to her car, which was parked, thankfully, not too far away. She got into the passenger seat with little protest. By now, he was proficient enough at driving that she would let him drive periodically, with very little complaint. Hatter also was thankful that Jack had been very detailed about his emigration to this world and, among other things, had supplied him with a driver's license.

He pulled out of the parking space and began the trek to his apartment. It was closer to the shop than Alice's and Alice needed to sleep. He would telephone Carol later, to let her know that her daughter was with him and sick. No doubt, Carol would fret and worry, like any other good mother, but she wouldn't break down the door. It was probably just a cold that Alice had caught and she needed to sleep it off.

For once, he was glad that it was late. There weren't as many people on the roads as he slowly navigated his way towards his apartment. While he had the basics of driving down, he was still working on the whole speed thing. Flamingos were one thing. Cars were completely different.

A loud, long series of hacking coughs from the passenger seat raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Pausing at the red light, he looked over at Alice. Worry filled him. She had curled herself into as much of a ball as she possibly could, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Reaching down, Hatter turned up the heat a little bit more.

"Alice, I think you need to get someone to cover for you tomorrow," he told her as the light changed to green and he gently accelerated. They were almost there.

"Can't," she meekly protested, sniffling. "Two people are already out."

"If you don't get someone to cover for you until you're better, I will tell your mother and we wil cancel your classes until you're well."

She coughed again. "I'll see how I feel in the morning."

At the moment, Hatter decided that was probably the best that he was going to get out of her. He turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Finally, after several minutes, a few stoplights, and a couple of turns, he was pulling the key out of the ignition, unbolting his seatbelt, and gently rousing Alice. She had managed to doze off a tiny bit, though it was a fitful sleep. The combination of trying to sleep in the car while sniffling and coughing was not pleasant. She managed to turn and look blearily at him.

"Let's get you inside!"

She didn't disagree, which was why, five minutes later, he was helping her into his apartment, though, by help, he was really supporting most of her weight.

In the past nine months, Alice had gradually moved her things into the apartment. It had started when she had left her shampoo there and had grown since then. Now, she had a neat drawer full of spare clothing for when she spent the night. Her toothbrush sat in the holder next to his and her cloche had been accorded a special place next to his hat of the day on the night table. But Hatter didn't dwell on those thoughts.

As soon as they were in the door, he swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. She turned her head against his chest, groaning some.

"Yeah, you're definitely sick, love," he softly told her.

"I hate being sick," Alice admitted as he set her down on the bed.

Hatter chuckled as he pulled off her shoes. "I don't think anyone likes being sick." She only responded by pulled the comforter over her head, burying her head into the pillows, moaning softly. "I'll be right back."

A hole appeared in the pile that was formerly known as Alice. He could faintly see an eye giving him a pouty look. "Why?"

He chuckled some. "You need medicine."

The hole disappeared even before he had turned to leave. When he had returned a few minutes later, with some cold medicine that one of them had, thankfully, stocked in the medicine closet in the bathroom and a steaming mug of tea, Alice had shifted herself to get more comfortable. Now, he could see her head, but that was about it. He noted, absently, that her hat was already on the night table.

Alice accepted to medicine with a quiet, "Thank you," before making a face as she knocked back the liquid medicine in one fell swoop, making a face as it went down.

Hatter felt sympathetic as he traded her the empty medicine cup for the tea, which she accepted readily. For all the good it did, cold medicine tasted nasty. He knew because Alice had forced some on him when he had gotten a cold on New Year's Eve, effectively changing their plans that night. She took a long sip of the tea, letting the honey that he had added soothe her throat as best it could.

"Alright, young lady," he told her, imitating her mother, "time for you to try to sleep."

She giggled a bit, but that giggle quickly turned into a cough. "In my clothes?"

"Yes, in your clothes. You have enough spare clothes as is. What's a few more?"

"Good point." As he went to get up, her hand shot out and grabbed his, pulling him back down to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I need to call your mother to let her know that you're sick and you're spending the night here."

"Oh. Okay."

"Drink your tea. I'll be back in a minute."

She gave him a tiny smile as she took another sip of the tea. Hatter leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before taking off his hat and dropping it on the night table next to hers. As he turned to leave, he saw her look at the hat and then snuggle down, sighing a bit.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked into the living room area of the apartment and found the telephone. Quickly, he dialed the Hamilton phone number. After two rings, Carol picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carol, it's David."

"Oh hello, David. Is everything okay? Is Alice alright?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

He sighed. "Alice came to pick me up from the shop and, well, you know how stubborn she is. The girl refused to admit that she's sick, so I've got her in bed right now, on medicine and such."

Carol sighed. "Alright." Her voice was soft, motherly. "Call me in the morning to let me know how she is and do try to get her to find someone to cover her classes for her tomorrow. She needs to rest."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And you should take some time off tomorrow as well, David. You've been running yourself ragged with your shop."

He had to chuckle. Trust Carol to mother him as well. "We'll see."

"Good. Tell Alice to sleep and you get some sleep as well."

"Okay, Carol. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

After he had set down the phone, Hatter laughed. Carol was incredibly persistent when she wanted to, a trait that he had noted she had passed down to her daughter. Though, given that both of them were stubborn as well, it was a good thing that he was learning how to handle those traits with as much ease as he could muster.

Quickly, he hurried around the apartment, turning off the few lights that he had turned on when he was bringing Alice in and locking the front door.

Turning, he walked back into the bedroom to see Alice finishing up the last of the tea and set the mug on the night table, nestled between their hats. He spared a brief glance to said table, realizing that it was getting very full, between both of their hats, the alarm clock, a lamp, and the mug.

Though, as he gave it more thought, he realized the presence of both of the two hats on the table was very symbolic. Before Alice, he had never seriously considered having a committed relationship. But now, it was the only thing he really wanted and he had it, with the woman he loved, Alice.

He gave Alice a little smile as he finally slipped off his jacket, tossing it onto the large, comfy chair in the corner. "Your mother told me to tell you to get sleep and to have someone cover for you tomorrow."

"She would," Alice scoffed as he sat back down on the bed and began pulling off his shoes. "I bet she told you to take some time off as well."

Hatter raised an eyebrow at her. "She did, in fact."

"Are you?"

"Only if you're not well enough to teach your classes tomorrow. I can't just up and leave you behind when you're sick. What kind of boyfriend would I be then?" he asked her as he pulled off his button down, leaving his undershirt.

"The Jack kind."

Her comment made him stop halfway through pulling off his belt. Then he started laughing loudly. "Well, when you're right, Alice, you're right."

"I know," she answered, sniffling a bit. "Now, are you going to help me feel better by snuggling?"

He lifted the covers to slip next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Alice leaned into his embrace. "I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

Alice kissed him. "Love you, Hatter."

"I love you too, Alice."

Hatter settled himself down for a good night's rest but, as he soon found out, even cold medicine had its faults.

Which was why, when his alarm went off at half past four, he slapped it off in a quick second before rolling back over to study a fitfully sleeping Alice. Some combination of having a sick bedfellow, being extraordinarily concerned for said bedfellow, and having the early feel of a cough catch up with him had led Hatter to not getting a lot of sleep. In fact, all he wanted to do was pull the blanket back over his head and sleep all day.

However, as he pulled himself out of bed, he cursed early morning deliveries. On normal days, he wouldn't get in until around seven but today, he was supposed to get a very large shipment and needed to be in early to accept the delivery.

One of his managers, Francesca, had a key and she typically would be in around the same time he was, if not earlier, to start getting things ready for the day, which included setting up the floor and getting the baked goods prepared, along with Anderson, a chef who he had brought in to handle the food.

As he pulled himself into the shower, Hatter let his thoughts take over.

Francesca had been one the first people he had hired, having walked in upon seeing the "Help Wanted" sign he had put up on the shop while it was still under construction and had amazed even Carol. After getting her on board to act as the front-of-store manager, he had let her take the reins to hire the rest of the front staff as well as the few bakers that they needed, including Anderson, who was very unassuming but very talented.

He had been down on his luck when he, like Francesca, had walked by and seen the sign on the front of the shop. Hatter had hired him as soon as he had tasted some of the man's lighter fare. Turns out, food to complement a tea shop was Anderson's specialty and the rest was history.

Hatter successfully suppressed a sniffle as he walked back into the bedroom twenty minutes later, and began fishing for clothes. After he dressed and grabbed his hat off the night table, he gently prodded Alice's shoulder, waking her up. She peaked her eyes open at him.

"I've got to go to the shop for a delivery."

"Stay."

"I'd love to, but I have to go." She groaned at him and he felt instantly bad about having to leave. "How do you fee, love?"

"I think you and Mom are right. I'll see who can cover for me."

He bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll leave early today. I promise."

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Okay. Hatter, take the car. It's cold out there and I don't want you getting sick."

"Will do, Alice."

As he walked out the door, a little after five, Hatter shook his head. Alice really did know him, though he knew by now that he was already catching a cold.

But, twenty-odd minutes later, at five thirty, when he was pulling up to the shop, it didn't surprise him to see Francesca parking her car as well, Anderson not too far behind her. He met up with them at the shop's front, unlocking the door as he did.

Anderson took one look at him as he walked in the door and said, "David, I'm not letting you into my kitchen today."

Hatter raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you're sick and I do not want whatever cold you're carrying to carry over to the food _or_ tea."

He winced. Anderson knew what cards to play, bringing in the tea. "But we have the delivery."

Francesca laid a hand on his arm. "David, go home. Get some sleep. The shop can last one day without you. Anderson and I can handle it today. You've been driving yourself into the ground. And you've had almost no time for Alice."

She had a point.

"Did Carol call you to make sure I slept?"

The two shared a look. Anderson answered, "She didn't have to. Now, as soon as the delivery gets here, go home!"

He didn't protest, which was why, an hour and a half later, he was crawling back in bed next to Alice, who only smiled and snuggled closer to him.

_Well, this actually turned out longer than I thought it would. So, yay, two long chapters, one after another! Now, you know what to do. Go! Review! _


	12. In Which Sick Days Can Be Very Revealing

Finding Normal, or Something Like Tha

Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: Um, yeah, I still don't own anything_

_Anyway, here's chapter twelve, in which Alice and Hatter enjoy a sick day._

Sunlight streamed across his face, pulling him out of his deep slumber. Hatter yawned and stretched, uncurling. He heard the distinctive crack in his back, with a few pops of his vertebrae. He rolled his shoulders a bit.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head a tiny bit. A smile crossed his lips. Alice shifted slightly as he straightened out, cuddling closer to him.

Hatter leaned his cheek against the top of her head. The soft moan from his companion was the only sign that she was, like him, awake. A moment later, her arm snaked across his hips, slipping under his wrinkled shirt, lazily rubbing circles on his skin. Little goose bumps raised on his flesh at her wandering touch.

"Good morning," he quietly told her as she sniffled. Alice wasn't coughing as much, he noticed, so that was a good thing, though she was probably still stuffed up.

She lifted her chin and rested it on his chest. Hatter's heart melted as he looked into her eyes. The look she was giving him was one he had grown accustomed to seeing in the last months and one that he loved more and more every time he saw it. And it was all the more better that he knew that it had to do with his presence, both in her near vicinity and in her world, in general. He knew, because he felt the same happiness every time he saw her.

"Are you playing hooky today? Or did you get sent home?" she teased. Yep, she was definitely stuffed up. He could hear it in her voice, but that train of thought was quickly lost as her wandering hand went a little higher. Hatter chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I was going to take a short day, but Anderson seemed to know that I was sick and told me, point blank, that I wasn't allowed in _his _kitchen," he told her, sticking out his lower lip in a pout that he knew she couldn't resist.

She kissed his neck. "Well he is a chef, and they tend to be very possessive of their kitchens. Besides, he doesn't want your germs to spread."

"Aren't you giving me your germs right now?" he asked, a bit playfully. He got a smack on the arm as a reprimand, to which he threw up his free hand as a sign of concession. "Anyway, after that, Francesca told me that I had to go home as soon as the delivery was in. Said that the shop could survive without me for one day."

Alice smiled. "She's right. Francesca knows what she's doing. You need to have more faith in her."

Hatter raised an eyebrow. "I do trust her. I trained her, didn't I?"

"Well, you need to listen to your manager more." Alice sighed a bit. That sigh quickly turned into a coughing fit, though it wasn't as intense as the ones she had had the night before. Hatter rubbed her back gently.

"Are you sure this is just a cold, Alice?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a few days," she told him, after she regained her air. "I get colds like this every winter. All I need is medicine, liquids, and rest. It just stinks that I got sick right now."

He hugged her. "Give it a few days, love. You'll be fine. Besides, I have all day today to be with you."

"Mmm, so what shall we do today?"

If she had asked him that on any other day off, his answer would have been very simple. But, given that she was sick and needed to lay low for the day, all of the plans that were currently running through his mind were neither appropriate nor conducive to someone who was trying to get over a winter's cold. He would just have to store those plans away for a later date.

So, instead, he leaned over, kissed the tip of her nose, and said, "You are going to call in a replacement for your classes this afternoon and evening and then take a shower while I make you breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast in bed? _After_ I take a shower?" The playful glint in her eyes was encouraging.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Hatter plucked his hat from the night table, placing it on his head. "Well, yes, a nice, hot shower will make you feel worlds better, even before you take medicine. Couple that with the famous, top secret 'Hatter Sick Day Breakfast' and that medicine, I can guarantee you'll be back on your feet faster."

Alice's grin was broad and bright as he managed to pull himself off of the bed. It wasn't easy for him to voluntarily get out of bed when he was otherwise so comfortable with Alice. But, given the circumstances and the fact that the breakfast he was about to cook had always managed to help him when he was ill, he had rallied the willpower. Though, as he left the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen, he grinned to himself as he heard the shower begin to run.

He had known that he would follow Alice to her world, even before she got rudely tossed back through the mirror by those blasted scientists. A lot of luck, fate, and chance had gotten him to this pint. In the grand scheme of things, his emigration to this world could have gone a lot worse.

To the quiet sounds of Alice's shower, he busied himself in the kitchen, preparing the hearty meal that he knew so well from his childhood.

He was glad that Alice had, for the most part, moved into the apartment. While he was a little reluctant to separate her from her mother, Alice had told him that it was perfectly natural for a couple to live together. And, given the events of Christmas, Carol whole-heartedly agreed with her daughter.

Briefly, he slipped away from the stove, to grab the phone from the living room, dialing Carol's number as he went.

"Hello," she answered, cheerily, a few moments later.

"Hello, Carol. It's David."

He heard her chuckle. "Oh good, David. I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten to call me." Hatter couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, how is Alice?"

"She slept, though it was a bit worrisome at times, what with her coughing and all. Alice is actually in the shower right now and I'm making her breakfast."

Carol was silent for a moment before she responded. "That's good. But, really, how is she?"

"It seems like just a cold, to me. Alice agrees. I think she just needs to rest and relax. She'll be over this thing soon enough."

"That sounds good." He shifted the handheld phone to his other hand as he turned the sausages over in the pan on the stove. Carol must have heard the faint sounds of cooking meat because, a second later, she added, "Well, I don't want to distract you while you're busy."

A smile crossed his face. "You're not distracting me."

"Suck up," she teasingly accused. He didn't even try to suppress his grin. "Anyway, thank you for calling and keep me posted on Alice."

"I will."

"Good bye, David."

"Bye, Carol. I'll talk to you soon."

As he clicked off the phone, Hatter felt the now-familiar sense of family that he associated with the Hamiltons. Carol really had stepped up a lot since Christmas. If anything, she had become more of a mother-figure to him than before. It was such a wonderful thing that she had so readily accepted him as a part of her daughter's life and, by extension, a part of her own. From his own experiences, both in this world and in Wonderland, not a lot of people would be so accepting.

He just hoped that she would remain as loving and open as she was currently when they finally told her the real story of how they met. They couldn't keep it a secret for forever. After all, Carol would start to wonder why she didn't meet anyone from his life.

Still, he pushed that thought from his mind as he turned his attention back to cooking Alice's breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, he had a tray loaded up with food, gingerly carrying back into the bedroom. As he walked in, he saw Alice walking out of the bathroom, dressed in lounge pants and a tank top, toweling her damp hair. She coughed a bit into her arm before she noticed him.

Her eyes went wide as she saw how much food he had on the tray.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of that," she stated, wide-eyed.

He shook his head. "I don't expect you to. But that's the way this works. Mum always did it for me and now I'm doing it for you."

The faint smile on her face was not lost on him. The story was one for another time, but he would share it with her. It was a part of his life and she was his life now.

Alice returned his smile as she settled down onto the bed. Hatter raised an eyebrow for and she giggled a little bit, pulling the blanket over her lap. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable enough, he set the tray down on the bed.

"Mmm, that smells good," she said, taking a plate from him. Hatter didn't disagree with her.

They ate in comfortable companionship, Alice propped up against a few pillows, the blanket across her lap, Hatter perched at her feet, the tray in front of him. He kept a watchful gaze on her, taking note of the number of times she coughed and sniffled. It seemed less than the night before and the shower had done wonders for clearing p her sinuses. He could tell that she was aware of him watching her. Alice was a smart girl.

Once they were finished, Hatter busied himself loading up the tray and, feeling particularly lazy on this unexpected sick day, he only put the tray on the floor by the bed. There would be plenty of time to take the tray into the kitchen later and clean up the dirty dishes.

He stretched out beside Alice, collecting her in his arms. She snuggled into his chest.

"So what do you want to do today, Hatter?" she asked, looking up at him.

Hatter looked down at her. "Not much, love. Best birthday present you could give me is resting and getting better."

Alice sat up, looking at him wide-eyed. "Today's your birthday!"

He nodded, suddenly a bit sheepish. "Yeah, Alice, it is."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

At that, Hatter shrugged a bit. "It didn't seem all that important to mention it, especially since you're sick and the shop's still getting on its feet. I'm not a big fan of birthdays. Un-birthdays, however, are another story all together."

She slapped his chest. "You could have said something!" The sly look on her face told him that he was definitely going to be getting it later. Hatter gave her a playful smile. "Mom and I'll definitely have to have a birthday party for you later, even if it's actually your _un-birthday_."

"Right, love."

_Well, there you go, another chapter of Alice/Hatter awesomeness. Hope you enjoyed and you know what to do now. Go and review!_


	13. AN Please don't hate me!

Please don't hate me!

I have a really sad update. So . . . I lost the next two chapters of Finding Normal. REALLY SAD! I almost had a heart attack. The same thing happened with my Stargate Atlantis multi chapter fic. To my whole computer, in fact. (I accidentally deleted all of the Word documents that I didn't have backed up on USB. For example, I don't have my 2009 NaNoWriMo anymore, much to my sadness.) I don't know when I'll be able to get things up-to-date, but I hope soon!

I'm hoping that, come December, I'll be ready to post again. I would post in the next few weeks, but it's November . . . end of the semester, NaNoWriMo, papers, etc. Plus, I have to work on the novel that I've been working on for a few years (I lost a lot of the stuff I'd added in the last year or so).

Don't worry, I'll make sure the next few chapters are SUPER good. Don't cry. I'll be back soon! Honest! Keep your eyes open!


	14. In Which A Proposal Happens

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own anything._

_YAY! I'm back! Sorry, I've been away. Hopefully, you've read my Author's Note and you know why I've been pretty much out of commission. But, here's a brand spanking new chapter of sheer Alice and Hatter fluffiness for your enjoyment. Actually, this was going to be the Chapter Fourteen but, given the status of my fic, I've decided to bump it up, to make up for being away for so long. Get excited._

_Here's chapter thirteen, in which Hatter proposes to Alice._

In the end, Hatter did wait until summer, or at least until the first day of summer by the Oyster World's reckoning. He couldn't wait any longer.

He had understood what Carol had asked, when she had asked him to wait until summer to propose. By then, he and Alice had seen an entire year to their relationship. The seasons had passed. They were able to see each other in different facets of their lives. And, to be perfectly honest, this year had made him love Alice even more.

Hatter was a man who, when he had a plan, stuck to that plan. He knew his guns. To be perfectly honest, there were no speeches, or fireworks, save the ones that had followed, when they had been in bed. And those fireworks were typical of a newly-engaged couple.

As a matter of fact, he had proposed while they were in bed.

He had taken Alice out to dinner, as a treat, to celebrate the first day of summer. (That's what he had told her anyway.)

The sapphire and diamond ring had sat inside his jacket pocket the entire night, in the event that he had worked up the courage to propose at dinner (which he didn't). Carol had helped him pick out the ring a month earlier. He had subtly asked her to help him when Alice had dragged the both of them out for his un-birthday in late February. The older woman had been so ecstatic when they were at the ring shop, demanding the best of they had to offer, proudly announcing that "this young man" was proposing to her daughter. The shop employees had smiled indulgently, at least at first.

Alice had been so pleasantly surprised when she had seen the ring. She had cried tears of happiness.

If he was any judge of style, he would say that he had been very crafty, planting the ring in his hat as soon as they walked back into the apartment. Alice hadn't thought anything about him fiddling with his hat. That was just his way.

They had been cuddling after a very satisfying evening, in more than one way. Alice, in her usual way, had started playing with his hat. She liked to do that.

Hatter smiled often at the memory.

Her eyes had gotten very wide when she had felt the soft velvet of the ring box, pulling it out. He had taken that opportunity to shirt so that he was facing her. Hatter had wanted to get down on one knee, but this felt more right, more them. After she had opened the box, he carefully took it from her, satisfied by her gasp, throwing away the speech that he had worked so hard to prepare.

"Alice Hamilton, I love you," he had said. "Marry me?"

She was speechless for a few seconds before she had looked at him, tears in her eyes, nodding, smiling.

"Yes!" she had exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

Hatter had grinned madly as he had held her tightly, the ring box tight in his hand. Relief and hope surged through him.

It had felt so right to slip that ring on her finger.

After they had spent the rest of the evening making passionate love, she had called Carol. Her mother had been expecting Alice's call any day, but was genuinely excited to hear that it was official. There had been no question in her mind that Alice would say yes.

Which was where Hatter now sat, listening to Alice on the phone with her mother.

The broad smiling was still on his face and he doubted that it would leave any time soon. After all, he had gotten the best present he could ever receive – Alice had agreed to marry him.

Expertly, he flipped his hat up onto his head.

Seconds later, he heard Alice hang up the phone and walk back into the bedroom. She was smiling too, her robe wrapped tightly around her. The ring was sparkling on her hand in the dim light. Hatter found he really liked seeing the ring there. It looked good on her hand.

"Mom wants us over for dinner tonight," Alice said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. In response, he wordlessly reached out and pulled her fully onto the bed, kissing her loudly on the cheek. Alice giggled some, slapping his chest playfully. "Though she said that she was expected my call yesterday. Do you know what she meant by that?"

For a moment, he feigned an innocent look before cheekily smiling.

"Your mom made me promise that I would wait until summer before I proposed. Something about spending the four seasons together or something mad like that."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"And when did you promise that?"

"Christmas."

Her jaw dropped in surprise. Alice looked down at the ring on her hand, studying it, lost in thought for a moment.

"You mean you've had this ring on you since Christmas?"

Hatter kissed her cheek, chuckling. "Nope. I've only had the ring for a month. I've just known that I was going to propose since Christmas. Your mum gave me her blessing then and she helped me pick out the ring."

"Really?" Alice looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Hatter nodded. "She insisted on the diamonds. I liked the sapphires." He shifted his hat on his head, tightening his hold on her. "Plus she was a better judge of your ring size, despite my . . . intimate knowledge of your body."

"Hatter!"

He couldn't help himself. It was so easy to make Alice blush sometimes.

Alice leaned her head against his chest, her hand absently sliding down his stomach. Unexpected goosebumps raised on his skin at her touch. He shivered some, stifling a low moan as best he could.

"I try," he answered, albeit a bit strangled, trying to control himself.

She must have guessed the reason for the tone in his voice because she kissed his shoulder. "So what shall we do with our day?"

"Well, I should stop by the shop for a while this afternoon," he said, a bit reluctantly. "And you've got your classes this afternoon, love."

Shaking her head, Alice looked up at her. "I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you. It's so much more fun than teaching, as much as I love karate." She trailed kisses across his chest. Hatter really was tempted to not leave either now. "But I guess you're right."

"But you don't always have to listen to me, Alice," he pleaded. Damn, he really did want to keep her from leaving the apartment now.

"Hey, this way, I get to show off my ring now." She leaned up and briefly kissed his lips. "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you drive me to the dojo, so you can walk me in and act all smug."

Ooh, she knew him way too well.

"I do not act smug," he lamely defended. He grinned. "Besides, I get to wrap my arm around you, look at all other guys who flirt with you, and say, 'Mine'. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nope, just as long as I get to do the same for you."

"Fair enough."

Alice slapped his chest. "Alright you, let's get you in the shower." He gave her a pout he knew that she couldn't really resist. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can't have my fiancé walk into his shop looking like he rolled out of bed after a night of really amazing sex."

"Well, it was a good night of sex," he conceded, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her into the bathroom. Tenderly, he whispered to her. "And my love, my Alice, my dear fiancée, you are absolutely beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, David Hatter."

Hatter kissed her deeply as they climbed into the shower. Alice might have protested, once upon a time, but she was more than happy to share a shower with him. If anything, it save water – most of the time.

And, he was so glad that she was.

_There's chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's a bit short but boy did I tease you! NAKED HATTER! Anyways, you know what to do. Go review. I'll post again soon!_


	15. In Which Jack Pays A Visit

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own a thing._

_Anyway, here's chapter fourteen, in which Jack Heart pays a visit, an envelope is delivered, and there's some emotional conflict._

Hatter leaned his elbows against the edge of the table. He couldn't believe his life sometimes and this was absolutely absurd, even for him. If he thought it would help, he would pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn't asleep. But he knew, for certain, that he wasn't.

Jack Heart was stiffly sitting across the table from him, his (admittedly toned down) suit a stark contrast to the casual air of the tea shop.

The young, blond king raised an eyebrow, looking around at the place. Hatter knew that he was secretly judging the shop. Inwardly, he knew that Jack was impressed. He could see that emotion playing through the man's eyes when he had walked into the shop. Hatter had worked with emotions for long enough to know what they looked like in people's eyes.

He was glad that he had been walking out of his office as Jack walked in. It had saved an awkward attempt at Francesca re-directing the man. Jack had commandingly walked towards the office like he owned the place.

How had Jack managed to track down his tea shop? Granted, a tea shop named "Hatter's" was a really big clue but still.

"So, what brings you here, Jack?" Hatter asked, irreverently looking at the man.

The king shifted a bit. "I wanted to check up on life here, see how you were faring in your adjustment."

Jack didn't need to say it, but Hatter knew what he was really trying to say. Despite the man's relationship with Duchess (Hatter saw the ring on Jack's left hand), he could see that Jack was pining after Alice, his lost and used love interest. Well, it was far too late for the man, even if he a smidgen of a chance to win Alice over.

Good Cheshire, he was so glad that they were engaged.

The petty, jealous part of Hatter was proud to know that Alice was wearing his ring. And Alice would be able to stand up for herself, if she really needed to. Besides, his ring was so much nicer than Jack's (even if that ring had the Stone of Wonderland on it).

"Well, the shop's been steady," he said, evenly. Quirking an eyebrow a bit, he grinned. "I had to re-decorate your apartment. It didn't sit too well with me when I first moved in. Alice really didn't like all the silk. There's a time and place for that, she said, if I remember correctly, and decorating a living space with it doesn't sit well for a Hamilton and a Hatter."

The man sitting across the table from him raised an eyebrow a bit, in clear surprise. "So you two are living together then? Carol didn't mind that?"

He grinned. "It was a slow process, but after Christmas last year, Alice really started moving all of her things in. She moved in permanently in March. Carol was really fine with us living together, though it did take some work to win her over."

A triumphant grin crossed Jack's face. Hatter didn't want to burst his bubble by saying that Carol had liked him a lot sooner than Christmas and that Alice had pretty much divided her nights between Carol's apartment and the now-their apartment. Or that he had spent an equal amount of time in the Hamilton home.

"So your relationship is going strong?"  
'Very subtle,' Hatter dryly thought to himself.

"I believe so," he confirmed. Hatter studied Jack for a moment, leaning forward. "So how is life in Wonderland?"

The king leaned back, a little more comfortable on a familiar subject.

"As good as it can be with a lot of adjustments from my mother's regime. But things have been looking up. Everything is more stable and we haven't had to use the Mirror as often as before, in fact not nearly at all." Jack paused for a second, thinking. "I think my trip through was the first time it had been fired up in two months."

Hatter smiled, nodding. "That's good." After a moment, he asked, tentatively, "How's Charlie?"

Jack was confused briefly before understand. "The old white knight, he's surprisingly been quite helpful, despite his . . . eccentricities." Hatter joined him in laughter at that. Charlie was endearing that way. "He knows more about Wonderland as it was and should be than I could ever hope. We wouldn't have gotten nearly as far as we have without his help. He actually wanted me to pass something along to you, when I saw you."

The man reached inside his jacket and, a moment later, pulled out a neat, sealed parchment envelope, handing it over. Hatter gratefully took it.

It was addressed to him and Alice.

He held it tightly in his hands but made no move to open it. Jack was clearly upset by that but Hatter was not going to give the man the dignity of seeing him open it. Not without Alice and not until they were alone. This was a private message to the both of them from an old, albeit truly mad friend.

A second later, the bell of the shop chimed warmly. Hatter sat up a bit straighter, his eyes instinctively going to the door. Grinning, he stood as Alice came in, a bit flustered, her clouche hat firmly on her head, tilted in such a way that he really liked.

She was between classes right now. Based on her schedule, he knew that she had just gotten out of her young children's class. They always tried her, not because there were a lot of energetic children, but because they were all new and she didn't have any back-up. One of the down-sides of her day classes, she was always tired out when she was finished and didn't want to do any sort of paperwork.

Jack turned. Hatter saw the way his eyes lightened up at the sight of Alice.

Alice breezed over to him, not taking any notice of his table-companion. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Hatter wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hello, love," he said quietly, leaning his forehead against his, the brim of his hat pushing her hat a little higher up on her head. She giggled some.

She put her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. "You won't believe the class I just had."

He smiled. "You can tell me all about it, but later. We have a _guest_," he stated, emphasizing the last word for good measure.

The look on her face was so kissable as her eyes flicked over to the table and Jack. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of him. Hatter prided himself for recognizing her thoughts, knowing she wasn't as steady as she appeared.

"Oh, hello Jack."

"Alice," Jack replied as he stood from the table.

She made no move to approach him, despite the little movement he made, as if he was making to hug her. Hatter instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, in comfort and for sheer force of keeping Alice from doing something she might regret later on, though he didn't think knocking Jack senseless would be entirely regrettable.

"Jack came to check up on how I was adjusting," he explained, his tone bland.

Alice looked up at him. He could see the questioning look in her eyes, the disbelief. Hell, he had to admit it, his excuse sounded weak, even to his ears.

"Is that so?"

Her head tilted to the side, just so, her eyes closing fractionally.

"Yep."

He couldn't resist the pop.

She looked back to Jack, his eyes wide at the odd, brief conversation between the two of them and gave him a genuine smile. "It's good to see you, Jack. How have you been? How is Wonderland?"

The king smiled, obviously encouraged by her statement. "I'm well. Wonderland is doing good, or as good as can be expected after my mother's rule."

Alice smiled. "You'll forgive me if I don't hug you right now. I just came from the children's class at the dojo." She heaved a heavy sigh. Hatter gave her a steady, one-armed hugged, as he saw the sympathetic look cross Jack's face. Alice looked up at him and he returned the look, expectantly. "And that's why we're not having any more than two."

"Wha?" Hatter pouted, a bit over-dramatically. "Last I heard, it was three!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Maybe_ three, if the first two are good enough. I do not want to have oodles of kids running around." His fiancée shifted her weight a bit, slapping his chest with her hand. "I don't care what Mom says, we're not going to have a half-dozen or more kids."

Hatter merely grinned at her.

An uncomfortable grin met their ears, drawing their attention back to Jack.

One look at the man told Hatter everything he needed to know. Jack had seen the ring on Alice's finger and that had surprised him. Hatter's petty side wanted to jump up and down, chanting "Nyah nyah na-nyah nyah, I got her and _you _didn't," but he resisted.

"Well, I must be taking my leave now," he said, stepping towards the door.

Alice gave him a genuine smile. "Tell Charlie we say hi and Duchess we say congratulations, by the way." Jack raised an eyebrow and Alice put her hand on her hip. "Don't think I didn't see the wedding ring on your finger. After all, it was to be expected from the pair of you."

The king laughed. "I will, right after I stop her from deciding to decorate rooms for children. We've only been married a month!" He gave them a genuine look. "And congratulations are in order for the pair of you as well, I suppose. You really are an interesting couple."

Hatter laughed, but Alice beat him to the response.

"Didn't anyone tell you? A Hatter can be sane and a Hamilton can be mad."

Jack laughed heartily. "I'll see you two around, sometime."

With that, he stepped through the door, the tinkling bell the only other sign of his departure.

"That was . . . unexpected," Alice said, moments later.

Hatter looked down at her. "You're telling me." His eyes went to the table, where he saw the parchment envelope from Charlie and he grinned. "But Charlie sent us something."

Alice looked at the table, then back up at him and smiled.

"So he did."

_Well, that's that! I left it at a bit of a cliff-hanger, as I am wont to do. What's in the envelope? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! Until then, you know what to do. Review, review, review!_


	16. In Which The Envelope Is Opened

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Fifteen

_Discliamer: Nope, I really don't own anything. If I did . . . . well, let's just say, I would be a very happy woman right now._

_So, here's chapter fifteen, in which Alice and Hatter open the envelope from Charlie, read several letters, and make discoveries and decisions._

_I was going to put an interlude in Wonderland in this chapter, but decided against it, after seeing the feedback from last chapter. Oh well, the interlude will have to wait until later. Enjoy!_

_**Alaina Downs**__ - It's not so wrong to feel bad for Jack. But Jack gets prominently featured later on (soon). _

_**Cortexikid**__ – I didn't comment last chapter on your review, but thank you! It's really amazing to hear that you think my story's so good. Great validation for me._

_**Brumeier**__ and __**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter**__ – Your questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope this chapter meets your expectations about the contents of Charlie's envelope._

_**Kittyinaz**__ – Well, I didn't the heart to be extraordinarily cruel to Jack. After all, in some twisted world, he could be seen as sympathetic. Besides, Hatter totally wins – he loves Alice. _

_To everyone – I appreciate the reviews so far! They've been so positive and they're really encouraging to me. I didn't think that a lot of people would read a multi-chapter Alice fic, but you all proved me so wrong. Thank you! I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. _

It was dark by the time they got back to the apartment. Alice's evening class had run late and, as consequence, he stayed at the tea shop later. Charlie's letter, neatly tucked in his pocket, was unopened. Alice hadn't wanted to open it in the middle of the shop, despite the fact that she, like him, was extremely excited about the prospect of news from their friend.

Alice yawned slightly, worn out from the lessons, as she usually was. Hatter trailed after her, into the kitchen, wordlessly watching as she began pulling things out for dinner.

He immediately grabbed the pot from her, giving her a patented Hatter glare.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Grinning, he playfully kissed her cheek. "Go change, love. I'll start on dinner."

She gave a heavy sigh, but he saw the appreciative smile forming on her lips. Alice really had had a long day. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You walked into my tea shop in a very wet dress," he answered, mirthfully.

Alice didn't give him an answer, but she was grinning brightly, despite her weariness, as she left the kitchen.

Hatter took of his jacket, draping it over the back of a chair.

Absently, his fingers touched the edge of Charlie's letter. A wave of nostalgia hit him harshly.

It wasn't often that he missed Wonderland, but, when he did, it really rocked him. For the most part, Hatter loved being in this world, loved Alice, and loved his life. Still, there were times that he missed the old comforts of what it had been like, before everything bad had happened. Before his father had degraded him for not living up to his expectations and not going into the service of the Red Queen. Before Great-Uncle Madigan had died and his mum had gotten sick, dying not long after Madigan. That was the last time that he had really been happy.

Soberly, he went about cooking dinner, an easy pasta and sausage dish that Carol had taught him not too long ago.

When Alice came walking back in a few minutes later, she smiled at him and seamlessly began working alongside of him. Her presence eased his ache at leaving Wonderland behind. She was more important than any of that, he knew.

A half hour later, the dirty pans soaking in the sink, they set down for dinner. Hatter set Charlie's letter on the table. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to wait until after dinner to open it?" he tentatively asked.

She must have caught the wistful tone in his voice because Alice reached over and took his hand, squeezing lightly. He smiled at her. Alice shifted and, when he looked down, Hatter realized that she had taken the envelope from in front of him. She grinned cheekily at him.

"I'm sure it's only good things," Alice told him. "We can wait a little longer."

Carefully, she set it to the side, far enough away from their food so that they wouldn't accidentally splash anything on the envelope as they ate.

The food did wonders for easing his nerves. Hatter was able to remind himself of everything that he had left behind and that this world was a much better place for him, even if there were a few (living) people he sorely missed – namely Charlie and Dormie. Besides, Alice was more than worth it.

Alice put their dirty dishes onto the counter when they had finished and shifted so that she was sitting on his lap, Charlie's letter held tightly in her hand. Hatter wrapped his arms around her.

Gently, she opened the envelope and pulled out several folded pieces of paper.

Opening the one on top, Alice read:

"My dear Alice of Legend and David Hatter, if you are reading this letter than King Jack has successfully delivered this letter. For that, I am grateful. No doubt you are wondering why an old man like myself would write to you, especially from Wonderland. Have no fear, my good friends, I have important information to pass along to you. Well, and to write to Hatter to encourage him to get on with it and marry Alice of Legend already." Here, Alice paused and started laughing, turning to kiss him on the cheek before Hatter on the cheek. "I have enclosed letters that were entrusted to me over the years by a few very insightful people to pass along, in the event that I ran into you, which I did and forgot to do. Silly old me. Please forgive the scribbling of an old man. Just know that there are those of us who miss you and wish you all the happiness both our worlds. Best regards, Charlie, the White Knight."

She sighed and leaned back against Hatter's chest. He tightened his hold on her waist a bit, looking at the letter.

"Hang on," he said, seeing something at the bottom of the page. "Charlie something else – 'P.S. Hatter, Dormie wanted me that he hopes you got that hat rack that we sent through the Looking Glass for you.'"

Hatter looked at Alice, his eyes wide. A smile crossed his lips. He knew that Dormie and Charlie had something to do with that.

Alice laughed some, shifting through the other folded papers, seeing the names on them and the handwriting. She tensed a bit and Hatter looked over her shoulder and saw the one that she was looking at, the one with her name on it.

"That's my Dad's handwriting," she quietly told him. "How?"

"Read it, Alice. I'm sure he'll explain in the letter."

Hatter carefully took the other letters from her as she got off of his lap, going to sit in her abandoned chair. He saw the way her hands wobbled. Wisely, he looked down at the letters and shifted through them. It hadn't surprised him to see a letter for Carol, also in the writing he now recognized as Robert Hamilton's. He set it aside with great reverence.

As he looked through the remaining letters, Hatter saw a fair number addressed to him, in the writing of his few remaining friends in Wonderland. A few were even addressed to Alice. One, at the very bottom of the pile, caught him by surprise.

The untidy scrawl on the front was easily recognized. It was his Great-Uncle's.

Setting aside the other letters, apart from the one for Carol, to be looked at later, he carefully opened the letter and read:

'My dear David,' the letter began, 'I am so sorry that I could not be there for you as you grew up and opened your shop. But, things being as they are, I hope that my good friend, Charlie, has gotten this letter to you safely and in one piece. The man is genuine, but sometimes I doubt his sanity. David, I know that you have a great future ahead of you, whether it is here in Wonderland or even in the Oyster World, regardless of what your father might say. I am no fortune-teller, but you are a Hatter and the new Alice of Legend will come soon. She has that way about her. If you happen to meet her, keep her safe. Keep her happy. She is Alice and she is the most important thing you'll ever meet. I made that mistake, once upon a teapot, and let my Alice go without ever following her. Do not make the same mistakes that I did. Your mother, bless her heart, would have my favorite teacup if I didn't tell you this (and she wants me to tell you that she loves you – she is badgering me right now). And remember, dear boy, you're a Hatter. You're supposed be a bit mad, drink tea, and wear a hat. All my love and affection, your Great-Uncle, Madigan."

He couldn't help but smile at the letter. That sounded so like his Great-Uncle. The man always knew how to make him feel better. Wiping away a few tears, he looked up at Alice and saw her crying. His heart tugged at the sight of her.

Hatter rose and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "You're all right, Alice," he whispered into her ear.

She sobbed some, holding her father's letter tightly.

"He knew that there was something controlling him," she weakly explained, "so he wrote letters for Mom and me and got them to Charlie, just in case."

"Madigan gave Charlie a letter for me as well."

Alice looked up at him. "We're going to have to tell Mom about Wonderland soon. I couldn't bear to keep Dad's letter from her."

She was right, though Hatter had known that they were going to have to bring Carol in on the true nature of their meeting at some point. Jack's delivery had only stepped up that particular time-frame.

Hatter smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Madigan was right. Alice was the most important thing in his life and he would do anything to keep her alive, safe, and happy.

_That's chapter fifteen. Hope you like it. You know what to do – go review this chapter. Remember, reviews a happy writer makes._


	17. In Which A Wonderland Interlude Occurs

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

_**Emzigale07:**__ Jack's getting some love in this chapter, you'll see._

_Everyone: __I thought the letters would be a nice touch-back to Wonderland and the world that Hatter had left behind. It would be a nice evolution for the future._

_Here's chapter sixteen, in which a Wonderland interlude takes place. It's not a long chapter, just a brief break from the fluffiness of Alice and Hatter. _

Jack stepped through the Looking Glass and emerged in the small transport room in the newly rebuilt House of Cards. He sighed and looked around the room, straightening his suit. It was weird for him to be back in the palace, especially since his mother had been in charge prior to him. He genuinely wanted to make Wonderland a better place than it had been under his mother's regime, though he still felt strange at times, being called the King. He usually associated the King with his father and his father wasn't exactly the best role model in the world, either for being the King or as a man.

Nodding to the scientists flanking the Looking Glass, Jack stepped down off the dais. After Alice and the other Oysters had been successfully sent back to the Oyster World and Hatter had followed Alice soon after, he had made the decision to have the Looking Glass moved to a special, secure room, where it was tended by people he knew that he could trust.

He did not want to have a repeat of his mother's actions, particularly so soon after she had been imprisoned. There were still a fair number of her supporters throughout Wonderland and Jack was still stressed out about trying to track them down.

Walking out into the main lobby, the king smiled wanly, greeting those who greeted him. A few even welcomed him back. He had to chuckle.

The quiet clanging of metal on metal announced Charlie's arrival before Jack even turned to see the elderly knight. His smile turned into a genuine, full-blown grin as the White Knight walked up to him. True the old man was borderline senile, but he was an asset to Jack and Charlie treated Jack as a man. To be perfectly honest, Jack saw Charlie as more of a father-figure than his own father had been.

"Hello, Charlie," Jack said, stopping as the man drew up beside him.

"Good afternoon, my King," Charlie replied, earning a little eye-roll, a fond memory and habit instilled in him by Alice, from Jack. "Welcome back."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Charlie, you may call me Jack?" he asked.

The knight shook his head. "Jack of Hearts, you may be, but you are also the King of Hearts now and that deserves respect. Even an old knight like me knows that."

Jack shook his head. It would be a never-ending argument between them, he knew, but it was one that he had come to enjoy, if only for its sheer oddness. "Yes, but you're also my chief advisor, so that gives you some leeway with informality."

Charlie laughed some. "Was your trip eventful?"

He nodded. "It was indeed, Charlie." Jack took a step closer to the knight, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I delivered the envelope to Alice and Hatter, as you requested."

Charlie put his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "My thanks, my King." He raised his head and, with a quizzical look in his eyes, asked, "How are Alice of Legend and the rascally Hatter?"

Jack laughed. "They are well, Charlie. They wanted me to pass along their well wishes to you."

"And their relationship?"  
"Engaged, Charlie. They are going to get married."

A bright smile crossed Charlie's face. Unabashed joy filled his eyes and Jack knew that Charlie had seen the love between Alice and Hatter long before anyone, including the two, had seen it. Hell, Jack had been reluctant to admit that Alice had found her love (and had subsequently fallen irrevocably in love with him) in a matter of days. Still, he wouldn't begrudge them their feelings. After all, he had never loved Alice the way that Hatter does. The tea-seller had been extraordinarily passionate in his convincing of Jack to let him go into the Oyster World, to follow Alice, and that only after a few days of knowing each other.

And, as he frequently told himself, Duchess was a better match for him, even now. The blonde woman was far gentler and kinder than his memory had played her out to be. Her intelligence was a good suit for him. She had made an excellent Queen, far better than his own mother, he added bitterly. To think, his mother had been the one to find Duchess and put them together in the first place.

Still, Jack gave another warm smile to Charlie before he took his leave of the elderly knight.

Slowly, he made his way up to the royal quarters.

Initially, he had been reluctant to take them up, particularly knowing his parents. But, after much convincing from Duchess, Charlie, and the Ten of Cards, he had moved in. After his and Duchess' wedding, his wife had completely redecorated the place, making it more homey and unrecognizable as belonging to the former Queen of Hearts. For that, he was grateful.

He pushed open the door and walked in. Jack smelled the delicate scent of a home-cooked meal and raised an eyebrow.

It wasn't very often that he got to enjoy such luxuries, especially after becoming King. He had periodically, in passing, expressed such woes, mostly to Charlie and Duchess, in the confines of his quarters and away from the prying ears of court and kingly duties. Charlie, for the most part, had been the one to remedy that, bringing him, on occasion, home-cooked treats. Said treats might not have always tasted the best, but they were always appreciated.

Still, it wasn't often that he had a home-cooked meal in his own quarters. What was Duchess up to?

"There you are," his wife said, as she breezed into the main room. "I was worried you had gotten lost in the Oyster World."

He smiled. "No, it just took a little longer than I had originally thought it would."

Duchess kissed his cheek. "Jack, I know that it's hard for you to talk about your relationship with Alice and that I wasn't your first choice for a wife, but I want you to know that I honestly care about you."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead affectionately. "I know that." Sniffing again, he asked, "So what is that delightful food I smell."

"I thought you might enjoy some stew. It's from a recipe that I got from my mother that she used to make for me when I was a little girl." Duchess shifted from foot to foot, suddenly nervous. "You talk about how much you miss home-cooked meals and I thought that I could give it a go. Mind you, my cooking skills need a lot of work, but, if you're willing, this could be a regular thing."

He gave her a bright smile. "I'd like that." Kissing her fully, he realized how much he did love her. As he drew back, he said, with confidence, "Thank you."

Her smile was all the response he needed.

_So that was my (hopefully not vain) attempt at Jack/Duchess fluff. It's not going to be a regular thing. I just thought that it would be a nice change of pace from Alice and Hatter (give my brain a brief respite from being witty, clever, and trying to come up with a narrative for our favorite couple). Anyways, you know what to do – REVIEW! And I'll be back with more Alice/Hatter awesomeness,_


	18. In Which Carol Is Told Of Wonderland

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Seventeen

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to an alumna of my college who, sadly and tragically, was killed during the Japan earthquake and tsunami. Rest in peace, Taylor Anderson, R-MC '08. You will be missed. **

_Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own this._

_So here's chapter seventeen, in which Carol finds out about Wonderland. Now, onward, back to our regularly scheduled Alice and Hatter awesome fluffiness._

For the most part, Hatter had lived by the rule of keeping things as simple as possible. Then again, that had gotten turned completely on its ear when he had met Alice. She, in a matter of days, had changed his life. For that, he knew now that he was extremely grateful.

However, when it had actually come time to tell Carol about Wonderland, an idea that he had been fully supportive of since the beginning of their relationship, Hatter was suddenly very aware of the fact that he and Alice could easily sound like they belonged in a mental hospital. Carol, as much as he liked (even loved) her, was a very realistic kind of a woman. Hatter knew that she would be very skeptical of their tale of Wonderland.

Which is why Alice and he had been very careful about broaching the topic with her.

Dinner, that night, had been very simple and straightforward. They had invited Carol over, under the guise of going over wedding details with her. Alice had been extremely adamant about having her mother involving in the planning of their wedding. Hatter was in total agreement. After seeing her skillful aid in his shop, he knew the abilities of the woman and would take her advice on other similar venues. Despite the fact that they were paying for most of them wedding themselves, Carol's feedback was vital.

It was over after-dinner tea (his idea) that they had finally launched into the very odd details of their initial meeting. Alice had held his hand tightly throughout the entire evening. He needed her support as much as she needed his.

Carol had been very quiet as they told her about how, when Alice had followed Jack through the streets, she had seen him taken back through the Looking Glass by the White Rabbit. A little grin had crossed his face when he talked about when Ratty had brought Alice into his tea shop (in Wonderland). That was still a personal favorite memory for him. But, as he knew, their memories of Wonderland weren't necessarily good. The torture, the terror of the Queen of Hearts, and the loss of Robert were very strong. Even after more than a year, Alice was still very affected by the death of her father. Her tears were honest and Hatter had done all he could to aid her as she told Carol about his sacrifices to ensure her safety.

When Alice had pulled out the letter from Robert to Carol, Hatter had fell quiet, watching his future mother-in-law's face. Carol recognized the handwriting, just as Alice had. As she had read the letter, Hatter had wanted to go over and hug Carol. The emotional shock had been as hard on Carol (if not harder) as it had been for Alice. Alice, at least, had gotten the benefit of holding Robert as he died, had gotten to say goodbye. Carol hadn't.

Alice, like Hatter, had been very tense when her mother had read the letter that Rober had left in Charlie's care. Carol had been quite matter-of-fact as she had finished the letter, folding it carefully, setting it on her lap. She looked to Alice and Hatter.

"I should have known that you and Jack were different," the older woman said, looking at Hatter. "Your manners were strange, at least in the beginning."

He laughed. "Yeah, getting used to this world definitely took some time." Nudging Alice's shoulder, he continued, "But, lucky for me, I had a really good teacher to help me adjust to this world." He looked over to Carol. "As well as someone who was willing to accept the fact that I was . . . well, unique."

Carol did smile. "Unique, yes, but you always seemed to know the kinds of tea that I like, even from the beginning."

Hatter rolled his eyes. "I'm a Hatter. It's kind of what I do. Great-Uncle Madigan would be gravely disappointed in me if I didn't have such a good guess of people's preferences and that's something I couldn't bear."

The older Hamilton looked to her daughter and raised an eyebrow. Alice blushed a bit under her mother's gaze.

"Yes, Mom?"

"You chose a tea-shop owner over a king?"

That one question had caught both of them quite by surprise. Alice looked up at Hatter. He gaped at her, tightening his hold on her. His fiancée looked back to her mother. "Mom, Jack's a nice guy and, yes, he is the new King of Wonderland, but he wasn't the right guy for me. Hatter's my kind of a guy. He's understands me better than Jack ever did. Even after only a few days, he was willing to leave his life and whole world behind to follow me, because he loved me. Jack never would do that. I think that speaks a lot for his character."

For a moment, Hatter was worried that Carol would suddenly change her mind to be in favor of Jack, even though both he and Alice had told her that Jack was married to Duchess now (and they wouldn't change _that_ for the world). He must have been extremely tense because Alice leaned back against him and took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over his palms, easing some of the tension.

But then Carol grinned. "I don't think I could have dealt with being the mother-in-law to a King, even if he was the King of Wonderland. Being the mother-in-law of a teashop owner, even if he really is the Mad Hatter, is so much easier to deal with."

Hatter started laughing boisterously. "The Mad Hatter was my Great-Uncle Madigan, Carol."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep." He really couldn't resist the pop this time.

Carol laughed. "I bet you have a lot of great stories about your childhood." She sobered, a moment later, remember the emotional moment of Christmas. "Before he died, that is."

He appreciated the fact that Carol was very sensitive of his emotions. She really was a great woman and he was sorry that she and Alice had to be so wrapped up in the adventures of the now-former Queen of Hearts.

"Lewis Carroll got a fair amount of Wonderland right but, as Alice will attest, there was a good amount that got left out his stories." He looked down at his lovely Alice, settled so comfortably in his arms. "Like the March Hare of the stories was turned into a merciless assassin, a far cry from the one who traded riddles with the Mad Hatter."

Alice laughed a bit. "Or how the White Rabbit is really a police force that was used by the Queen of Hearts?" She looked up at Hatter. "What do you suppose Jack is using them for nowadays?"

Hatter shrugged. "I suppose he's completely changed that part of Wonderland. I never thought to ask him about that."

Carol laughed some. "This is going to take some getting used to, you know."

Both Hatter and Alice looked at her. Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"That your future son-in-law is the great-grandnephew of the Mad Hatter of the stories?" Alice asked, in all sincerity. There was a vague hint of remorse in her voice that only Hatter really caught as she continued, "Or that Dad got turned into the Carpenter?"

"Or that Alice is the new Alice of Legend." Alice winced visibly at that comment and realization dawned on Carol's face.

"Now I get it!"

"What, Mom?"

"When you were in the hospital last year, after you . . . came back through the Looking Glass, David – Hatter spent almost all night in the hospital, waiting to hear about your well-being. He made a comment about you being 'legendary.' I didn't think anything of it then, but now it makes so much sense!"  
He could hear Alice's groan and it was all he could do to keep from laughing loudly. As Carol mentioned that interaction, he flashed back to those stressful few hours, when he was so worried about Alice's well-being, even more than if she had remembered her adventures with him.

"Yeah, Hatter likes to point out that history likes to repeat itself, especially with us," Alice said, a bit reluctantly.

The grin on his face didn't dim. "Damn straight, Alice."

"Language!" The simultaneous reprimand of the two Hamilton women made him grin even wider.

Shaking his head, he continued, "What I mean is, you're special and you didn't have to sell yourself short."

Her elbow in his rib was enough to silence the discussion, if only for the moment and Hatter looked to Carol. The little smile on her face, even as she held Robert's letter again in her hands, was sign enough that she had accepted their outlandish tale.

"So, you see, Mom, Hatter's not your ordinary teashop owner whose last name happens to be Hatter," Alice summed up. "He's related to the _original_ Mad Hatter."  
Carol rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you didn't fall in love with the Dormouse."

Their simultaneous gag reflex sent Carol into fits of laughter.

_That's chapter seventeen. I hope you liked it. Given that I wrote this chapter while . . . well, let's just say I was __not__ drinking tea while writing this chapter. But still, I was trying to think of how Carol would react when Alice and Hatter told her their tale. Regardless, you know what to do. Review and let me know what you think._

_ P.S. Guess what chapter's next? _


	19. In Which Alice and Hatter Get Married

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Eighteen

_Disclaimer: Do I own it? Um . . . (checks pockets) . . . nope, still don't own anything._

_This is chapter eighteen, in which the wedding takes place. Yep, here it is. The one you've all been waiting for._

_Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. It's my last semester of college, so you know how it goes. _

_Alice's wedding dress: .net/wedding-dress/wedding-dresses-halter-2/_

Hatter shifted from foot to foot. He was incredibly nervous, more so than he had ever been in his life and that was saying a lot. Still, excitement and an overwhelming sense that this was the right thing overlaid that nervousness.

Damn, he could really go for a cup of tea right now.

A hand patted his shoulder. Hatter looked over at Tim. The young man gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, David," the man calmly said, "you'll do fine."

He laughed. "If I look like I'm about to fall over, hold me up."

"Will do."

Tim rolled his eyes and gave him a cheeky grin. Hatter knew that he had made the right choice in asking the man to be his best man. Tim had truly become the best (male) friend that Hatter had since he had come to this world. Granted Tim didn't know the full story behind his life before he had met Alice, but regardless, he had accepted all of the odd quirks that went along with Hatter's personality.

Piano music filled the air and Hatter's eyes immediately went to the back of the church. Meg came walking out first, in a light blue, knee-length dress, a sash of darker blue around her waist. She carried a small bouquet of sunflowers in her hands.

The music changed and the gathered witnesses stood from their pews, turning. And then Alice appeared.

She was breath-taking, dressed in a flowing white, halter dress, a band of blue around her waist. Alice had forgone a veil, he noted, her hair pulled back into a simple bun, with a few strands curling around her face. He could see the shine of a crystal decorative piece in her hair. Her bouquet, sunflowers as well, were bright, making Hatter smile.

He watched as Carol, taking the place of Robert (obviously by Alice's request), walked her daughter down the aisle.

Hatter was so glad that Alice had wanted a simple wedding. He wasn't much for pomp and circumstance. And, even with Carol's assistance, they were paying for most of the wedding themselves. Alice had been adamant, from the beginning, that they didn't need to over-do the ceremony itself and that the reception would be a continuation of the celebration. As a result, he had shut down the tea shop for the wedding and had had it decorated as the reception space. By his request, Anderson was providing the food and Francesca had offered use of her brother's band as a wedding present.

But all of that got pushed out of his brain as Alice and Carol (finally) reached him.

Carol kissed her daughter on the cheek, hugging her, before turning to him and opening her arms for a hug. Hatter embraced her, kissing her cheek. When he drew back, he knew he saw tears of joy in her eyes. Then, the older woman stepped to the side.

Alice beamed up at him and he grinned at her. It was hard to tear his eyes away from her. Taking her hand in his, Hatter looked up to the priest. Alice had personally asked that this man oversee the wedding and he couldn't deny her that. Father George had been a good friend to her mother and her, especially after Robert had disappeared.

"Dearly beloved," the man began, a genuine smile on his face, "we are gathered here today, in sight of God and friends, to celebrate the union of these two people, Alice Hamilton and David Hatter. I first met Alice many years ago, under very unfortunate circumstances. Her father had just passed away and, in an attempt to console Alice, Carol had brought her here. Although it was difficult at first, I found that Alice was a strong, intelligent, and capable person who flourished into an independent woman. We had many lively debates. When she came to me to ask if I would marry her to David, I was incredulous. Who was this odd young man who had managed to capture her heart?"  
Both Alice and Hatter laughed. The first time he had met George, Hatter had been in full-blown Wonderland mode and, as such, had almost scared him right out of the tea shop.

Father George continued on, "But, as time went on and I got to know David, I saw how compassionate he was, how hard-working and motivated he was, and, most importantly, how much he truly loves Alice. And so, it is a great honor to be able to perform this ceremony today. Marriage is a true partnership. It takes time. It takes effort. It takes a lot of work from both sides. Alice, David, are you willing to face these challenges as they come?"

Hatter looked quickly at Alice and grinned. Together, they said, "We are."

"Good." George indicated for them to face one another and they did. "With that in mind, I have been told that you have written your own vows. Alice?"

Alice smiled at Hatter, taking both of his hands in hers. "David, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think. Well, I did. I thought you were crazy." A few people laughed at that. "But, as time went on and I got to know you better, I realized that, underneath the paisley-clad exterior, you were kind, considerate, a little rude at times, but, overall, a good man. Like you once told me, you're always there, when they pass the hat. Falling in love with you was the most natural thing in the world. I love you, David, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Warmth and love rushed through him. Hatter knew that, if he was in the Casino, then the now ex-Queen of Hearts would have had a lot of joy out of him. Faintly, he heard George tell him it was his turn to speak.

"My dear Alice, you change me, for better or worse, though I like to think it was for the better. I never thought I would find someone who could see past all the negativity that I saw in myself, but you did. And to think that, when you came walking into my life, it was raining and you needed help. Of course, who wouldn't help a very pretty girl in a very wet dress?" Alice blushed bright red, but smiled none the less at that. "I love you, Alice, plain and simple, and I want to be yours for forever and a day."

The church was silent for a moment and he heard more than a few sniffs from the group.

"After that, there is little more that I can say," George said. "The love that these two share is evident." Hatter looked at the priest as he brought out the weddings rings. A rush of joy flushed through him – their wedding rings.

It only took a matter of moments for them to repeat the words of George, promising to love and cherish each other for as long as they both shall live, and to slip the rings onto the other's ring finger. Hatter took great pride in putting the ring on Alice's finger, just as he knew she felt the same about putting the ring on his finger.

"By the powers vested in me, by the Church and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. David, you may kiss the bride."

Hatter didn't have to be told twice. He bent down and captured Alice's lips, pulling her close to him. He felt her arms twine around his neck. Playfully, because he couldn't resist, Hatter picked her up and swung her around, earning a laugh from the congregation. Alice's eyes were bright with laughter as they separated and he set her down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. David Hatter."

Everyone burst into applause as he took her hand in his, squeezing lightly. Jubilant music echoed through the church and they walked back up the aisle. Hatter looked at his wife and felt a rush of excitement for that thought.

In the vestibule of the church, he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Hello, wife," he whispered into her ear.

Alice leaned into him, smiling. "Hello, husband."

He wrapped his arms around her, glancing back to see people beginning to file out of their pews. Very faintly, Alice groaned, though he saw the bright grin on her face. She was just as happy as he was. She leaned back against his chest. Hatter leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, not bothering to contain the cheeky, though entirely happy smile that split across his lips.

Hatter didn't really notice the number of pictures that people were taking. The fact that Alice – his wife! – was in his arms was sufficient distractions, he decided.

It didn't long to find Carol. The elder Hamilton boldly navigated her way through the crowd of well-wishers who had gathered around them on their way outside the church. She was glowing with pride as she came up to them.

Alice pulled out his arms reluctantly to hug her mother. Hatter hung back for a moment before wrapping his arms around the two women.

"Hi, Mom!" he said exuberantly.

Both of the women in his arms looked up at him. The chuckle to his right was definitively Alice's, though the surprised gasp was Carol's. A second later, a proud (if teary) smile crossed her face. Hatter knew that she understood what he was trying to tell her. It was a long road, but this was definitely the place that he wanted to be.

"Alright, you two," Carol said, as she disentangled herself from the newly-married couple, "there are people who want to take pictures with you and there's a reception that is waiting for the happy couple."

"Fine, Mom!" Alice said, with a playful groan.

_Well, there it is. That's the wedding of Alice and Hatter. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Next up is the reception (of course!) and, given that this __is__ Alice and Hatter, expect some fun times. You know what to do. Go review. Reviews make for a happy author._


	20. In Which A Very Hatter Reception Occurs

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Nineteen

_Disclaimer: Yep, I own nada. Pity_

_Here's chapter nineteen, in which Alice and Hatter's reception takes place._

The tea shop was bustling with activity as the limo pulled up in front of it. Hatter could see a fair number of people waiting inside for them. A part of him just wanted to go back to their apartment and not leave for a while. But an equal part of him was excited about going in there, with Alice – his wife.

He found that he quite enjoyed using that word in connection with Alice. Looking over at her, he grinned madly. Alice flushed, looking past him.

"Kinda scary in there, huh?"  
Laughing, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Nothing we can't handle, love," he replied, as he pulled back.

"Can't be any worse than riding a flamingo," Alice said, a bit lamely. He caught a faint, nervous laugh on her voice and he warmed at the memory of her first, rather reluctant ride on a flamingo. That had ended _so_ well.

"This time we won't get wet."

"I'm counting on it."

Hatter reached down and took her hand in his. Briefly, he marveled at the wedding ring on his hand. It had been something of a journey to get to that point but they had finally made it. He was so glad that they were there and was looking forward to a whole new set of adventures with Alice now.

She leaned into him, reaching up, putting his trusty old fedora on his head. The bright sunflower that she must have stuck in there earlier. Hatter grinned at her. Alice really did know him well. What would their wedding reception be if he didn't show up wearing his hat? Carol would be so disappointed him if he wasn't wearing it, even if there was something of a tried history between her and the thing.

"Pity you don't have a hat though, Alice," he mused, pensively. She rolled her eyes. "You are a Hatter now."

A slow smile crossed Alice's face. Great-Uncle Madigan would be so proud of that smile. It was truly _mad_.

"Who's to say I don't?" she asked cheekily.

She waved her hand in front of his face and Hatter couldn't help himself. He started laughing. In her hand was a newsboy cap, blue to match the sash around her waist, with a bright yellow sunflower attached. Alice set it on her head, mindful of the crystal barrette holding her bun in place. As a whole, her appearance was odd, but he didn't mind at all. It worked, strange as it might seem, Hatter decided.

Pleased, he leaned down and kissed her. "Shall we, Mrs. Hatter."

Laughter was evident in her voice. "Of course, Mr. Hatter."

A huge round of applause met their ears as soon as they entered the tea shop. Vaguely, he heard Tim announce, over the sound system, that he "was pleased to introduce David and Alice Hatter." Those words were easily lost by the number of people who were cheering for them.

Alice squeezed his hand.

More than a few people, he heard, were laughing and commenting on their hats, most priding themselves on getting the obvious connection between his – their- surname and the articles atop their heads. Carol, he knew, was the only one who really understood why the connection was so relevant. Hatter saw her chuckling, eyes bright, as she saw Alice's hat. No doubt the woman had helped Alice pick out her hat, coordinating it with her dress. His mother-in-law certainly had a sense of humor.

With an arm wrapped around Alice's waist, he made nice and did the whole receiving line that was proper for a wedding. For the most part, Hatter really didn't mind. A lot of the people were genuinely happy for them, namely his co-workers, most of her co-workers, their friends, and a good portion of Alice's family. There were those, he knew, in the Hamilton family that had been incredulous of him, vocally chiding both Alice and Carol about not knowing his family history and, to some extent, his choice of profession – not that any of them knew any better, of course.

Still, Hatter kept a smile on his face.

Alice's aunt, a woman near Carol's age named Lizzie, was next. It took everything in his power not to groan. Lizzie and her children had been among the most out-spoken against him. Alice had laughed it off, saying that Lizzie was only really proud of her children and that her cousins were just jealous that she had found someone with whom she could be happy.

"Congratulations, Alice, David," Lizzie said, lightly hugging them. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you, Aunt Lizzie," Alice replied. "We're both so glad that you could make it."

The older woman paused, looking at Hatter. "It's a pity that none of your family could make it, David." The disdain in her voice made him cringe on the inside. Alice squeezed his hand tightly, reassuringly.

"As am I, Lizzie, but, as you've probably heard, the two family members I wanted here couldn't possibly be here in person."

Alice caught the sadness and regret in his voice and she leaned against him. "Your Mom and Uncle Madigan are here in spirit, David."

"I know they are."

For now, that seemed to satisfy Lizzie, as she moved on. Alice kissed him on the cheek, earning more than a few cheers from their guests. Hatter smiled, despite the sadness that had unexpectedly washed over him.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they finally got through the receiving line. Alice slid her hand through his elbow, gently tugging him towards the tables. They had agreed that, since they were going to have their reception at the tea shop, then the reception itself should be less than formal. There were no specific seating arrangements, save for the head table, where he, Alice, Tim, Meg, and Carol would all be sitting. Everyone else could sit where they wanted. They wanted their guests to have fun. As they sat down, Hatter noticed that everyone was taking their cues from them and gathering around tables of their own.

The sound system crackled and whined briefly. He winced. That was something they would have to fix later on.

Meg stepped into middle of the dance floor, the microphone in her hand, a grin on her face.

"Alright everyone," she said, with a laugh, "now that I have your attention, we can begin." Everyone chuckled some. "I met Alice in our freshman year of college. We sat next to each other in freshman composition and, lucky for Alice, I was the whole reason she passed that class whatsoever. Okay, I joke. Alice and I have been friends for a long time and the stories that I could tell you about Alice are numerous and colorful. But I'll spare you the embarrassment though. Still, knowing Alice for as long as I have, I've picked up on a few things about her. Alice is a tough, smart, independent woman who has a close relationship with her mom. She has high standards and expectations; so when she first told me about this guy she was dating, named David, I, like many other people, had my reservations. Based on what she told me, David seemed to be crazy and the absolute wrong person for Alice, but then I met him. He is warm, kind, a bit mad, and totally in love with Alice. It didn't take me very long to realize that they were meant to be together. They work." Meg turned to look at them. "Alice, David, you two are the craziest, sanest people I know and I'm honored to know both of you. I am proud to call you my friends and I look forward to seeing you in this new chapter of your lives together."

Applause met their ears. Alice looked at Meg, smiling. Hatter saw her mouth 'Thank you' to Meg as she handed the microphone to Tim. Meg slipped next to Alice, hugging her some and smiling at Hatter warmly.

"How do you follow that up?" Tim asked. "Like Meg, I've known Alice for a long time and had similar reservations about David when I first heard about him. Once I met him, I realized that he was a really cool person and he became someone I truly trust and respect. I don't have as many stories about the stupid things that David's done in his past. Alice won't tell me any and David says that I won't believe him if he told me. Still, I've had the chance to see them together and I will agree with Meg. They work together. Not only do they have the literary thing going for them, but they are generally good people." Tim gave them a big, warm smile, as he continued. "David and Alice, you two are awesome and I can't think of two people more right for each other than you two." He picked up a glass of wine and raised it. "To the Hatters. May they have a long and happy life together."

"To the Hatters."

Hatter looked at Alice and she leaned over to him, whispering in his ear, "We should give our speech now."

He nodded and they stood up. Alice took the microphone from Tim.

"David and I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating our wedding with us. It means so much to us. But, before we get to the food, we want to take some time to thank someone very special to the both of us – my mom, Carol Hamilton." Alice looked at her mother and David saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Mom, I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you. You were there when I didn't believe in myself. You helped me through some of the worst times of my life. I love you so much."

Hatter wrapped an arm around her waist, as she choked up, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, displacing her hat some, pulling her close to him. Taking the microphone from her, he continued, "Carol, you did an amazing job raising Alice. Every day, I am impressed by you. You were willing to accept me into your life with open arms, even when I had my moments. I love you as if you were my own mother." Carol smiled, tears in her eyes. She knew the meaning behind his words. He gave her a look, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Since Alice and I are Hatters, that makes you a Hatter by association and, as such, we have a token of our love and appreciation for you."

Tim handed him the cheerily-decorated bag that had been hidden behind his chair. Alice pulled her mother up to them. Tears slid down her cheek as he handed her the bag. She opened it and pulled out a boater hat with a dark blue sash around it. Carol laughed, wiping away her tears, and proudly put the hat on her head.

She took the microphone. "I'll only say a few words here. Alice, my daughter, I am so proud of you and the woman you are today and I know your father would be as well. David, if only your Mom and Uncle Madigan could see you today. They would be proud of you and what you've accomplished. So, on their behalf, I am so glad to call you my son and to have you in my family."

She hugged them both, kissing them each on the cheek.

Alice leaned over and spoke into the microphone, "Alright everyone, enough with the emotional stuff. Get some food and enjoy the reception."

_So what did everyone think? You know what to do. Review! I'll try to get another chapter of Alice and Hatter awesomeness up soon – also known as THE HONEYMOON!_


	21. In Which The Honeymoon Happens

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Twenty

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I would be so happy if I did._

_Be warned, this chapter contains sexual material not suitable for young eyes (or young imaginations). And, for my female readers, there is more naked Hatter for your imagination pleasure. _

_Here's chapter twenty, in which Alice and Hatter go on their honeymoon._

The airplane came to a halt on the tarmac and Hatter exhaled roughly. Out of all the things that scared him, flying on an airplane was one of the worst – after the fear of losing Alice, of course. For all his bravado, living in Wonderland and flying on flamingos without a second thought, this was a very nerve-wracking experience. Maybe it was because it was his first time on an airplane or because he wasn't used to letting other people have control of his fate whilst flying several thousand feet in the air, but he decided that he hated airplanes.

Alice's hand covered his, her fingers lacing through his. Hatter looked over to her.

"It's alright, Hatter," she said reassuringly.

He released the breath that he was holding. "Yeah, well I'm not planning on flying again anytime soon."

She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you expect to get back to New York after our honeymoon?"

Hatter chuckled at the point she made. "Who said I would want to go back?"

Alice merely kissed him on the cheek. The seatbelt light clicked off and he managed to busy himself with unbuckling himself from the seat that kept him in one place in this Cheshire-forsaking death machine.

Briefly, he went back into his thoughts. Everyone he ever talked to assumed that he was from England (which was another country, Alice had told him), based on his accent. Because of that, he had gotten a few odd looks at his very uncomfortable look when flying on the plane. Alice had explained away his nervousness (which he was grateful for), all the while dealing the fact that she hated heights as well.

So, all in all, this had not been the best of flights for either one of them.

But the knowledge that they were on their honeymoon had kept him as calm as he was going to be under the circumstances.

Forty minutes later, after de-boarding the plane, getting their bags from baggage claims, and picking up their rental car, he and Alice were driving into the bright sunlight of the Caribbean, heading to the small hotel where they were spending their honeymoon. Alice was grinning broadly, large sunglasses covering her face as Hatter pulled out the hats that Carol had given them as a gag present for their honeymoon. He couldn't help but smile at them before reaching over and putting the floppy fisherman's hat, complete with a fake sunflower stuck in the band, on her head as she drove. Hatter joined her laughter, fixing a matching hat on his own head.

"Mom certainly has a sense of humor," Alice commented, glancing over at him.

"That she does."

She took a hand from the wheel and slipped it through his, turning it over to let the gold band on his finger glint in the sun. It looked so right there. For a moment, Hatter though that he was going to wake up to find that this was a dream, but he knew that it wasn't a dream, not in the slightest. This was their reality now and there was nothing that could possibly get in their way, not even the White Rabbit, the Jabborwocky, Doctor Dee and Doctor Dum, or the House of Cards.

"You looking forward to spending a week on the beach, just you and me, with no distractions?" his wife asked him. Hatter grinned at her.

"Absolutely, my wife," he answered, a very sly grin on his face. Hatter raised a suggestive eyebrow to her. "Though I don't know if we're going to spending as much time on the beach."

"You, husband, are way too confident in yourself." The laugh was evident in her voice.

"You know it."

She could only laugh as she continued to drive.

It wasn't much longer until they reached their hotel. At Carol's recommendation, they had gone with a smaller one, more out of the way. They got the seclusion that they both wanted, where they could enjoy their honeymoon and, more importantly, each other.

By the time they got into their suite, Hatter couldn't resist himself any more. He picked Alice up as soon as the door was closed behind them and they had dropped their bags, spinning her around, kissing her. She giggled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, reaching up to take his hat off of his head, tossing it to the side. Pulling back, Hatter looked at her, pursing his lips. She raised an eyebrow in a challenge, barely suppressing a smile. Keeping one arm tight around her, Hatter reached up and took the hat off of her head, tossing it arbitrarily to the side before kissing her again.

Carefully, he carried her in the direction of the bedroom, where, much to his pleasure, there was a rather large bed, which looked to be quite comfortable. Hatter gently set her down on it before stretching out to lie beside her. Alice pulled him in close, pressing her forehead against his.

"We're married now," she quietly stated.

"Yeah, that we are." He took that opportunity to steal a quick peck. "Are you happy, Alice?"

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. He gave her a pouting look. "Of course I am! Are you?"

Hatter answered honestly, kissing her deeply. Alice's eyes were sparkling with light, love, and happiness as he met them when he pulled back. A suggestive, seductive look crossed her face as she pulled him on top of her. He grinned with pure delight, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

What followed was some of the best sex of Hatter's life.

He had thought that he knew every inch of Alice's body, but he proved himself wrong. It was slow and pleasurable torment, licking, sucking, kissing every part of her. Alice responded in such ways that made him infinitely glad that she was married to him. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was being extremely possessive, but that thought was quickly replaced by more intimate and carnal thoughts. So, when they finally tired each other out, Hatter was glad to gather her up in his arms and curl up in bed to sleep, clad only in their wedding rings.

Their honeymoon ended up being a week of bliss and peace that he burned into his memory.

In the end, they did manage to enjoy the beach and the ocean, as Alice had predicted. Hatter also found that the ocean was a very good place to seduce his wife, something that she quite enjoyed, causing him to make a mental note for future vacation plans. Spending hours on the beach and enjoying the local amenities provided them with things to occupy their time when not otherwise enjoyably engaged.

One downside, however, was his gross overestimation of his skin's resistance to the sun's rays. A sunburn, he found out, one miserable day mid-week, was not as enjoyable as he thought it would be, though Alice gave him new reason to blush at the very sight of aloe vera. The memories of what Alice did with the aloe, to alleviate the pain of his sunburn, would never be shared with anyone, not even their closest friends. But Hatter found that waking up every morning next to his wife, who he loved more than anything else and who loved him equally as much, was well worth any pain life could throw at him.

It was on the second to last day of their honeymoon that they had their first disagreement as a married couple.

Alice had been off exploring a few shops, trying to find some souvenir that they could bring back for Carol. Hatter had hung back, applying more aloe to his burnt skin, before meeting up with her. Upon arrival at the shop, he had struck up a conversation (entirely innocent on his part!) with the shop-girl. He had been fully aware of her quite obvious flirting with him and he had been making a great effort to make his wedding ring clear, but the young woman seemed to be ignoring it. Alice had noticed them and had gotten very upset.

As she said later, in the yelling match that followed in their suite, that he had been flirting back with her. Hatter defended that he had done no such thing. He was just being his usual, if extremely giddy, self. Alice had stormed out of the suite, slamming the door behind her.

Hatter, being the genuinely concerned husband that he was, followed her, finding her on the beach, staring at the ocean and the incoming storm. She was crying.

Neither one of them said anything. He just sat down next to her, gathered up in his arms, and pulled her against his chest. It wasn't until the storm was threatening to break right on top of them that he whispered his love into her ear.

They mutually apologized. Hatter admitted that his usual self could come across as overtly flirtatious and Alice told him that, while she knew that women had a tendency to flirt with him (just as men did the same to her), she had gotten irrationally upset that someone had dared flirt with him on their honeymoon. And, with their first fight as a married couple, Hatter got his first taste of post-argument, make-up sex.

It was added to his list of amazing sex with Alice.

_Alright, so that's chapter twenty. I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. A chapter full of naked Hatter implications? Hello, dream come true!_

_Still you know what to do. Go and review. I'm working on the next chapter of this crazy thing._


	22. In Which Business Occurs

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Twenty-One

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just imagining what I would do if I did._

_Just a short little snapshot into the inner workings of Hatter's mind, when things get thrown his way. It's not a terribly long chapter, but I do hope it makes up for the fact that I've been away from this story for quite a while now._

_In this chapter, Alice and Hatter have been married for over a year._

_Here's chapter twenty-one, in which a businessman makes an offer to Hatter and the tables get turned._

The bell over the door of the shop chimed merrily. Hatter briefly smiled, pausing from the dreaded paperwork of doom that lay in a very large mound on his desk. After a moment, and a long gulp from his tea cup, draining it, he looked back to the paperwork in front of him.

It was that time of the month when he had to work on said paperwork or else everything would get behind. It was also the time of the month where he was the grumpiest. He had been the exact same way in Wonderland, except, in Wonderland, it hadn't been this tedious to do paperwork.

Alice had told him that he had to finish the paperwork. She had used a few very creative threats to ensure that he would actually do it, including denying him sex. He smiled at the thought. If nothing else, his wife was very creative that way. In the past year, he had really gotten to know her cheeky and crafty side.

Maybe it was her inner Hatter that was finally coming out or maybe it was just him rubbing off on her, he didn't know.

Hatter shook his head as he focused on the chart in front of him that detailed the shipment of baking supplies into the shop in the last month. Anderson was very detailed about this, so he didn't have to worry about things not adding up. Hatter just liked to look over everything, to make sure that the books were balanced and that they had everything that could possibly need for the shop.

A knock on the door drew his attention.

"Come in," Hatter called out. He looked up as Francesca carefully pushed the door open. "Francesca, good. You can distract me!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry boss, as much as I would love to distract you from the great terror otherwise known as paperwork, that's not why I'm here."

Hatter flinched inwardly. She only called him "boss" if something bad was happening.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"There's this guy, this suit, who wants to talk to you."

Now Hatter really did flinch. He rose from his desk and, after taking a moment to select a hat from his hat rack, looked to his manager. "Okay, show him in."

Francesca nodded and stepped outside. A moment later, a man dressed in a very crisp business suit and carrying a briefcase, entered. Hatter raised both eyebrows at the man. He was a stark contrast to Hatter that much was for sure.

"David Hatter," the man said. Hatter nodded. The man extended his hand and he took it, shaking it, warily. "Julian Reeves. I work with the Cairn Corporation."

Hatter nodded. He had heard of the Cairn Corporation. They owned a number of chain restaurants, stores, and shops, including a few rival tea shops. Instantly, Hatter didn't like this man. He got a bad vibe off of him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Reeves?" Hatter said, pulling his old Wonderland mask of courtesy over his face. He indicated for Julian to sit down in one of the chairs facing his desk, which the man did. Hatter sat back down in his chair, leaning back casually, fully glad that Alice had insisted on one that was very comfortable.

Julian pulled a file folder out of his briefcase. "Well, on behalf of my employers, I want to offer you the opportunity to join our company. Oh, you'll still have managerial control over the shop, but it would become a part of our corporation." The man cast a brief, judgmental look around the eclectic office, which Hatter caught. "We are interested in expanding on your theme here and creating a chain of shops based on this one, which you'll also have control over, by the way."

Hatter tilted his hat back a bit. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

A shocked looked crossed the man's face. "You've become reasonably well-known and successful in the short time your shop has been open. Cairn took notice of you a while ago, Mr. Hatter. Not only that, but you have quite the literary analogy going on here. Personally, I would suggest playing up the Alice in Wonderland theme in future shops."

His stomach clenched and his blood boiled. Was this man serious? Did he want to buy Hatter's shop?

Julian must have seen the look on Hatter's face because the man immediately opened his folder and pulled out a few pieces of papers. He slid them over to Hatter, who glanced at them and was floored by the large sums of money represented on the page.

"As you can see, we are prepared to be quite generous with our offers, Mr. Hatter. Your shop will remain as it is now, with a few minor cosmetic changes and a couple of staff turn-overs. Cairn likes to have standardization among all of its shops, as you can well expect –"

Hatter raised his hand to silence the man.

"No."

"This is a good offer, but we are always willing to negotiate terms."

"No," he repeated. Hatter leaned forward, putting his elbows onto his desk, letting his hat fall forward some. "I know what you're trying to do, Mr. Reeves. I've seen your kind before, but I want you to know that I'm not the kind of man who can be bought by money."

The man in front of him looked very surprised. "Mr. Hatter!"

"Please, it's just Hatter." He smiled, briefly. "Still, I'm not going to take you up on your offer. I don't want a big chain based off my tea shop. I like having this one store, even if it drives me nuts. It's mine and the people who work here do so because they enjoy working here and they enjoy the atmosphere. That's something you can't create if there are lots of Hatter's Tea Shops around."

Julian sat back in his chair. Hatter pushed the paper back to him.

"You won't reconsider?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"I guess my employers were wrong then." Julian smiled. "You really are just a small business kind of guy aren't you?"

That was an easy question to answer. "I don't like a lot of hassle. I like when things are simple."

"I used to be the same way."

Now Hatter was intrigued. "What happened?"

"My parents pushed me and told me that, in order to be very successful in life, I had to make a lot of money."

Hatter glanced at the photograph on his desk, the one of Alice jumping onto his back and smiling at the camera, her eyes bring and dancing, while he was slightly turned, laughing. He remembered why he came to this world and he remembered his own family. For a moment, he considered the differences between himself and the man in front of him.

"I have the choice of being put in that position," Hatter said slowly, keeping Julian's attention, "but I stood up to my dad and I was able to find something that I truly loved to do and a woman who loves me for me." Here, he turned the photo frame to face Julian. "That's my wife, Alice."

Julian laughed briefly. "You really do like the Alice in Wonderland metaphor."

"I'm a slave to convention." It was funny, whenever he thought about it. "Anyway, Julian, you seem like a nice guy. You should listen to your heart sometimes. It might help you find your way."

The man nodded. "Well, I'm sorry things couldn't work out between our companies and I wish you and your wife the best."

Hatter nodded to him. He seemed like such a genuine man. "And good luck to you."

"Thank you."

Julian gathered his things and, a moment later, left the office. Hatter did wish him well.

He reached for the photograph and turned it to him, looking at it. Alice would be proud of him, he knew, if she ever found out about this little heart-to-heart conversation, though he didn't know what she would say about him turning down an opportunity to expand the shop. They were doing fine for money, between the tea shop and the dojo, but he knew that it might be better to put away some more money, for when they wanted to start a family.

He sighed, as thoughts hopes for a family with Alice raced cheerfully through his head. Hatter hadn't realized until recently how much he would love to have a family with Alice.

Shaking his head, Hatter settled himself back into his paperwork routine. He reached for his tea cup to take a sip from it and realized that it was empty.

"Damn!" he cursed, then smiled.

Making himself more tea was always a good distraction from doing paperwork.

_What did you think? You know what to do! I will endeavor to get another chapter of this story posted as soon as possible._


	23. In Which Alice Has A Surprise For Hatter

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Twenty-two

_Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own this._

_Here's chapter twenty-two, in which Alice and Hatter have a long-awaited conversation and everything begins to fall into place._

Hatter tiredly walked into the apartment, trying very hard to suppress a yawn. Late nights at the tea shop were never fun, no matter how much he loved the place. It was his pride and joy, but it cost him romantic dinner dates with his wife sometimes and Hatter loved those dinner dates with his wife. Still, it was going to be worth it, he told himself.

As he closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Alice sitting on the couch, staring off into space, her knees pressed against her chest.

Something was very wrong.

"Hey, love," he said, walking towards her. She looked up at him as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey, Hatter." Alice sounded depressed. Hatter didn't like it when Alice sounded depressed.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

She drew a deep breath. "You know how I was at the doctor's today?" Her question was tentative.

Hatter nodded. "Yeah, about that bug you've been dealing with." For a moment, Alice was quiet. She didn't look at him. That had Hatter even more concerned than before. Gently, he reached over and cupped her cheek, turning her face to him, gently stroking his thumb over her skin. "Is everything alright, Alice?"

"I don't have the flu."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't have the flu, then what's wrong with you?"

Alice bit her lip. "It's not necessarily something _wrong_ with me." Hatter noticed very pointedly how she emphasized the "wrong." Safe to say, his interest was raised. "It's just very unexpected at the moment, especially considering where we are right now."

It wasn't like Alice to beat around the bush and, as much as Hatter didn't like doctors, there was something important that they had told his beloved wife. Instantly, he began to fear the worst and he began to praying to all the gods (of this world and Wonderland) that Alice was going to be okay.

"Alice, what did the doctors say?"

A little smile crossed her lips and Alice took one of his hands. She guided it to rest on her stomach. Hatter looked at her stomach and their hands on it, the wheels in his head cranking faster than they had ever done before.

"Congratulations, Hatter. You're going to be a father."

Hatter sputtered for a moment, taking it all in. Finally, as his thoughts caught up with his brain, he gave a mighty cheer and scooped Alice up, swinging her around in his arms. She giggled some, holding onto him tightly. He kissed her full on the lips.

When he drew back, Hatter smiled brightly at his wife.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we are."

He set Alice down on her feet. Hatter swept his hat off of his head and ran a hand through his hair excitedly.

"That's – that's amazing, Alice!" He hugged her again, feeling as giddy as a schoolboy.

"So, you're not upset?" Alice's voice was tentative.

Hatter stopped and stared at her. "Why would I be upset? How could I possibly be upset about this, Alice?"

Alice fidgeted a bit. "We've only been married a year, Hatter. I mean, I know that the tea shop is doing fine and is prospering. All of my classes at the dojo are full." She paused and pressed a hand to her forehead, beginning to pace. "Oh now, I'm going to have find someone who'll cover for me at the dojo, maybe hire a temporary employee." She was babbling, clearly thinking out loud.

Hatter reached over and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"A baby is _wonderful_, Alice," he said firmly. "Don't worry about the dojo. It'll get sorted out." He cupped her face. "We're having a _baby_. We're going to be parents!"

Only then did she give him a wide, truly happy smile. "Yes, we are."

"How far along are you?" he asked, after a moment.

"Only six weeks," she answered.

Hatter grinned. "Have you told your Mum yet?"

Alice gave him a cheeky, Hatter-worthy grin as she twisted from side to side in a very playful manner. "Not yet. I wanted you to be first person that I told."

He met her eyes and a shared thought seemed to pass through both of their minds. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Moments later, Alice was curled up next to him as he had the phone in his hand, dialing Carol's number. He held the device between the two of them as it rang. After three rings, Carol picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom," Alice said, her tone happy.

"Hello, Carol," Hatter echoed.

"David, Alice, what a pleasant surprise," Carol said, her tone genuinely happy and enthusiastic. Hatter smiled at Alice. "How are you two?"

"We're good, Carol," Hatter said. "How are you?"

Carol chuckled on the other end of the line. "I'm alright. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call at this time of night?"

It was late, Hatter knew, but this call was worth it.

"Well, Mom, David and I have some news to share with you – some really good news."

He could almost hear Carol smiling on the other end of phone as she answered, "Really? And what might that news be?"

Hatter took Alice's hand and squeezed it lightly. Alice near-squealed, "We're having a baby!"

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Carol exclaimed excitedly. "When did you find out?"

"Today," Alice said, "I had a doctor's appointment and he confirmed it."

"That's absolutely wonderful." There was a brief pause. "Were you with her, David, or did you just find out?"

Carol's question was light-hearted and Hatter knew that she was intrigued. "I only found out just now, right before we called you. Alice surprised me with the news when I got home from the shop."

"Regardless," Carol said, "this is wonderful news. Oh, I'm going to take you two out for a celebratory dinner."

"That sounds great, Mom."

They chatted with Carol for a few more minutes before they made their manners and said goodbye, plans in place for the three to go out for dinner later in the week. Hatter clicked off the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table. He pulled Alice close to him. She snuggled into his chest, sighing happily.

"We're having a baby," she stated.

"Yes, we are."

And Hatter couldn't possibly be happier about this. They were starting their family! He placed a kiss on the top of Alice's head as he made a silent promise that he would be there for Alice every step of the way. Then he made a silent promise to the growing baby in Alice's womb that he would the best father that he or she could ever have.

Alice nudged his side, after a while of them cuddling. Hatter looked down at her.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I think we might have to move. This apartment, as much as I love it, isn't going to be big enough for us when the baby comes."

Hatter nodded. "We can start apartment-shopping this weekend."

"Good."

And Hatter knew that everything was going to okay for them and their unborn son or daughter.

_I know that this wasn't the longest chapter in the world, but the shortness is made up for in Alice and Hatter sweetness. Yay! They're finally starting their family!_


	24. In Which A Baby Is Born

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Disclaimer__: Nope, absolutely no owning here. Sorry!_

_Okay, guys, so I've made the decision that, after this chapter, there will only be one more in this story and then "Finding Normal, Or Something Like That" will be officially ended. It came as a hard decision, but this was a decision that I needed to make. _

_Here is chapter twenty-three, in which Alice and Hatter welcome their first child into the world._

Nothing in the whole universe could ever have prepared Hatter for the moment that his wife went into labor and he had to take her to the hospital to deliver their first child. Like any first-time father, he knew that he was stressed and nervous beyond belief. But, to his great credit, both he and Alice were well-prepared for this.

Regardless of his personal opinions of doctors (they hadn't gotten any nicer since that first time he was in the hospital, waiting on Alice), the nurses were as nice as he remembered. They had been very indulgent of his eccentricities and his obvious nerves.

Alice wasn't much better than he was. She _was_ the one in labor after all.

Carol had met them in the hospital, an hour after Alice had been checked in. That was the fasted that she could there. Hatter was infinitely glad that his mother-in-law was there. She handled making all the calls to the friends and family, running interference for Alice and Hatter. That meant that Hatter could stay at Alice's side and be there for the delivery of their child. Hatter knew that Alice would never forgive him if he fainted during the delivery.

Regardless of all of their worries, after eight hours after Alice's water broke, she delivered a healthy baby boy.

Hatter felt his heart swell with sheer fatherly pride as he watched Alice take their newly-swaddled son into her arms, cooing gently over him, rocking him carefully. Hatter gently sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Alice. The nurses were busy around them, finishing getting everything cleaned up after the delivery.

He put his chin on Alice's shoulder, smiling down at their son – their son!

Their baby was so small and so precious. Given that he was their son and a Hatter, it was only fitting that the cap he wore to keep his infant head warm was unique. Carol had insisted (somewhat to the chagrin of the nurses) that he wear a soft cap of bring orange and yellow with the word "Hatter" emblazoned across the front.

"He's perfect," Hatter said, kissing Alice's cheek.

Alice sighed. "Yes he is." Their son snuggled closer to his mother. "Hello, kiddo."

The door was pushed open and Carol came walking into the room. Hatter smiled at her as she walked to the open side of the room. A watery grin crossed Carol's face as she looked down at her grandson.

"Mom," Alice said, looking up at her mother, "meet your grandson, Robert Madigan Hatter."

A tear escaped from the corner of Carol's eye. She understood the significance of the name and Hatter knew that she appreciated it. They hadn't told anyone the name of their son, even though they did tell everyone that they were having a boy. Alice had wanted to keep some element of surprise and Hatter had been quick to second that idea.

Still, as Carol sat down on the bed to get a closer look at little Robert, the older woman said, "He's a little angel. His grandfather and great-grand uncle would be so proud to meet him." Carol looked at Hatter and smiled. "And his other grandmother too, if she were here."

Hatter returned her smile. "They're looking down on him, from wherever they are, Carol. I know it."

"They're probably raising a cup of tea in his honor," Alice added, gently kissing the top of Robert's head.

"Uncle Madigan's probably saying how it's not his un-birthday." Carol and Alice both laughed at that. Alice looked at Hatter and gently handed Robert over to him. He cradled his son close to him, smiling. Tears filled his eyes. "Little boy, we're going to have the grandest adventures."

"And the greatest tea parties," Alice commented.

Hatter chuckled. "Well naturally, if there's one thing a Hatter knows how to do, it's have a tea party."

"And wear hats," Carol said. She was smiling. "It's only right that a Hatter wears a hat and drinks tea."

After a few more minutes, Hatter rose from the bed and walked around to Carol, letting her take her turn. Carol was careful as she held her grandson for the first time. Hatter sat back down, holding Alice close to him.

His wife was tired, which was only expected after childbirth. She leaned against him. Hatter, smiling cheekily, pulled out a long stocking cap and set it on her head. Alice chuckled a bit. Carol did too, when she looked up.

There was a hat for every occasion and Hatter was never one to turn down presenting his wife with a new hat. She did need to build her hat collection.

When Carol returned Robert to his mother's arms, she reached over and patted Hatter on the arm. Hatter looked at her.

"I'm sorry your family couldn't be here to see your son, David," she said. "But I know that they would be so proud of you, of Alice, and of your little boy."

"Thanks, Carol." Hatter smiled down at Alice and Robert. "I have my family here and that's good enough for me."

The three shared a knowing look.

Family, Hatter had come to realize over the past few years, wasn't something that you were really born into. Yes, the family you had when you were a baby generally stayed your family. But that wasn't the only definition of family. Family was what you made it to be, and Hatter was very proud to say that his wife (laying there in that hospital bed), his son (snuggled close in his wife's arms), and his mother-in-law (smiling at her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson) were his close family now.

He couldn't be happier.

The White Rabbit could pop up and Hatter would give him a big hug, because Hatter was just that happy.

Of course, he would never tell Alice that. She would probably hit him upside the head (and Hatter didn't doubt that she could do that with their son in her other arm).

Still, after Carol had excused herself after a half hour of conversation to begin making the phone calls to everyone that Robert was safely delivered into the world, Hatter laid close to Alice on the hospital bed. It would be a few minutes more before the nurses came to take Robert to the nursery so that Alice could get a few hours of sleep and so that Hatter could dash back to their new house to shower and bring fresh supplies for Alice.

Hatter smiled. They had a crazy few years ahead of them and he was so glad that they were already moved into their new house.

But, he decided, crazy was a good thing and crazy was something that both he and Alice could handle very well. After all, he was the Mad Hatter and, as such, crazy was a staple of his very existence.

Yes, everything was good for them.

_Let me know what you think! You know how I appreciate reviews! _

_Like I said above, there will only be one more chapter (the epilogue) after this and it will be something of an epilogue, set a few years after this chapter, so we'll get to see Alice and Hatter and their family a little ways down the road._


	25. Epilogue

Finding Normal . . . Or Something Like That

Epilogue

_Disclaimer__: Yep, I really don't own anything here. I'm just playing in this sandbox._

_This is the very last chapter of this story. I never thought that it would come to an end, but here it is. Like I said in the last chapter, it wasn't an easy decision to end this story, but I felt like it was time to come to an end. All good things must end and we are leaving Hatter and Alice on a good note. _

_Maybe I'll come back and give you all a new story about our favorite odd Wonderland couple. We'll see. One never knows when and where the Muse will strike._

_Still, this was a story that I enjoyed writing and I want to say a bit thank-you to everyone who has stuck with it from the beginning. This chapter goes out to all of you._

_So, without further ado, I give you:_

_The epilogue, in which Alice and Hatter tell their children a bedtime story._

The giggles of three children cut through the air as the tall tale of their father was spun through the air. It was just like any other bedtime story that was told in the Hatter household, full of adventures and monsters and crazy white knights.

Or just another of his crazy stories about Wonderland.

Hatter was full of those, Alice had decided, a long time ago, when he had first telling the bedtime stories, when Bobby was three and their little girl, Lana Carol, was a mere babe in arms.

Now, Bobby, aged ten, Lana, aged seven, and Charles Jack, aged four, were completely entranced by their father's story. Alice couldn't help but smile as she watched Hatter spin the story. It was about Wonderland. In fact, it was the children's favorite Wonderland story of all, about how a silly and tough Oyster-girl in a blue dress fell through a Looking Glass and made a very suave, hat-wearing tea shop owner leave Wonderland behind.

Most kids only got their parents to read the books by Lewis Carroll to them when they were growing up. Bobby, Lana, and Charlie, on the other hand, got the crazy adventures of Wonderland told to them directly from their father.

But it was worth it.

Finally, Hatter was finishing his story. Alice tuned in to see how he ended it this time. He liked to vary the endings, depending on his mood.

"And so, after Alice fell back to her world through the Looking Glass," Hatter was saying, "the Mad Hatter decided to follow her. Of course, when he got to the Oyster-world, Alice was very hurt, so he had to get her to the hospital. Now, the Mad Hatter doesn't particularly like doctors, but the nurses are particularly helpful. They let him stick around until Alice's mother got there. Well, the Mad Hatter couldn't tell her about Wonderland yet, so he told her that he was merely a nice construction worker who saw Alice run towards the Looking Glass. Alice's mother was so grateful for his help (and because he was so nice), that she invited him to stop by her and Alice's house, once Alice got out of the hospital."

"What happened next, Dad?" Lana asked, her eyes wide, as she clutched her white rabbit stuffed animal.

Hatter smiled. "Well, of course, the Mad Hatter stopped by. He liked Alice after all. She was an interesting person. But, see, he was afraid that she wouldn't remember him, since only an hour had passed in the Oyster-world, when much longer had passed in Wonderland. But, when Alice and the Mad Hatter saw each other, Alice did remember him."

Alice smiled as she remembered their reunion. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"Alice said the Mad Hatter's name and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Then she told him how happy she was to see him." She looked at her three children. "Do you know what happened next, kids?"

"What, Mom?" Bobby asked.

"They kissed and lived happily ever after."

The three kids giggled and let their mother usher them off to bed.

Once they were safely in bed and the lights were turned off, Alice and Hatter walked downstairs to the living room.

Alice smiled to herself. Life was good for them. Hatter's tea shop was prosperous and her dojo had recently expanded. They were doing well for themselves. Carol was still taking renovating jobs and she was a regular visitor in their home.

Hatter twirled her around and pulled her into a close embrace. He was smiling as he bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Finally," he said.

And Alice knew what he meant.

_Well, this is it – the end. It's over now. I supposed you can do me the honor of giving final reviews, letting me know what you thought of this story in general._

_Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. It's was wonderful to hear from you. Just because "Finding Normal, Or Something Like That" is finished doesn't mean I won't still be writing. Check out my other stories and, if they suit your fancy, give them a whirl. _

_As someone once said: "Thank you, and good night."_


End file.
